Lonely Hearts
by IHeartJamesPotter
Summary: It seems love isnt whats in store for Lily & James. After a 2 year relationship, they couldnt see why they were together. Follow them as they struggle to find happiness, sort through confusion, & end up realizing they were meant for each other MORE INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY READERS, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I RE-EDITED THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. AND CHANGED A FEW THINGS. : )**

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I sorted through all these boxes full of old school things. I was sitting on the floor in my new flat, right in front of the fireplace. It was a cold, rainy night so I had the fire going. The only light in my flat was from the fire. I had only these few boxes left to unpack. And of course they were full of my old school belongings. I had procrastinated unpacking them due to painful memories of what used to be a good time in my life. I loved these memories, I knew I would treasure them and always remember them, thinking of them fondly in the years to come. It was these moment that had brought us closer back then.

* * *

_I sat on the couch by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book, when James plopped down next to me with a great big sigh. James and I had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend only two months ago. Marking the page, I closed my book and turned my head to face him. I could see the fire dancing in the reflection of his glasses. He sighed again with a slight smile. His brows furrowed showing he was deep in thought. He reached his arm around me and pulled into his side. He was so warm to the touch--I could stay in this position forever and be content for the rest of my life. He began to unconsciously stroke my hair. I loved it when he did that, even if it did mess up my hair._

"_Lily…" James started._

"_Hmm? What's up, James?" I asked in response, laying my head down on his shoulder, staring into the fire as well._

"_Nothing…" he drawled out, "I just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful."_

_I pulled away from his warmth slightly to look at his face. He tore his gaze from the fire to my face. He brought up his free hand, brushing it along my cheek. I began to lean forward, as did he. He gave me the softest kisses that night._

* * *

_I ran into the common room with amazing speed, clutching a heartbreaking letter. Tears blurred my vision, while my pounding heartbeat drowned out the calls from my friends. Racing up the stairs, I tripped and landed with a great thud. Before I could gather myself up, I felt two strong, warm arms collect me up and carried me to my room. I could hear several inquisitive voices in my ears, but I ignored them, trying to find some sort of comfort in the arms that held me protectively. The voice that belonged to the arms that held me, whispered comforting things into my ear and asked me gently what happened, while I mumbled incoherently. After a few minutes I was calm enough to explain that my father had died. Having been so close, his death took a big toll on me. A stupid drunk teenage crashed into him head on, killing my father instantly upon impact, while that teenager walked away with a few bumps and bruises. I was so mad was all I could say. I never once looked at the faces hovering above me, although I could just imagine everyone's faces, even though I didn't really care._

_A few days later, my family had held a funeral for my father. The arms that had held me protectively just a couple nights ago, now held me up. The arms belonged to none other than James, himself. He said nothing, just held me tightly. When the funeral ended, everyone that had attended headed back to my house. People continuously came up to me giving me their condolences that I didn't want to hear, yet it was James that kept me put. It was James that had been my rock for these last couple of days. I didn't know where I'd be without him._

_Suddenly I felt his hand disappear from my lower back, only to reappear in my hand. He pulled me upstairs to my bedroom. He sat me on my bed, pulling off my shoes, and then did the same thing to himself. He pulled me down on the bed, spooning me. He never said a single word--he knew I didn't want to hear anything at all. His arms were wrapped around me and thoughts were flying around in my head. The last thing I thought about was that I was so glad I had James to get through this, before I drifted into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

_Hogsmeade held a festival for the students every year. It was something we always looked forward to. Sirius had been counting down the minutes until the festival began--he was driving everyone nuts. It was the nicest day you could have in the autumn._

_My friends, James and his friends, and I went down to Hogsmeade after lunch and since it was such a nice day, we had decided that we were going to walk. James grabbed my hand and we trailed behind the group, just watching everything going on. When we arrived, we couldn't decide where we wanted to go first. We finally settled on Zonko's after a few minutes. The boys decided they wanted to race to the shop--whoever lost had to buy whatever the winner wanted. Jenn counted to three and the boys took off, save for James. James had given me a huge grin before he went to catch up with the other boys. Jenn, Abby, and I just laughed when Sirius began to whine about Remus getting there first. I called out to him telling him he should be happy that he didn't lose. James was almost at the end and was in front of Peter, when he tripped flat on his face. I began to laugh so hard that I fell to a heap on the ground, while the girls began to giggle slightly. The girls and I weren't too far away from where James had fallen. James just rolled over to look at us. Then suddenly he began to chuckle a bit. He knew he had lost the race, but he didn't seem to care. I got up with the help of the girls and walked over to James. He seemed like he couldn't stop smiling at me for the world._

_Remus didn't make James buy too much from Zonko's. As we were walking down the street I began to laugh again, thinking about how graceful James had been. I tried to stifle my laughter but I couldn't. I looked back and forth between the girls and the guys, as I burst out laughing. I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. The others began to laugh as well, as James became slightly red in the face. He knew it was funny, but he was still slightly embarrassed._

_I noticed an evil grin come across his face for a second, barely noticeable. Yet I did notice it, and once he immediately put on an innocent face, I knew it was time for me to start running. I dropped my shopping bags and turned running from the group as fast as I could. I dodged people in the streets and knew that James was right on my heals. I could hear my friends cheering me on, and James' friends were cheering him on. I threw my head back laughing as I nearly ran into a professor from school. I could hear James yelling at me playfully, but nothing could stop me. Nothing in the world could stop us. I screamed playfully when I felt James' arms wrap around me and I was brought to a stop. He tickled me without mercy._

_James and I walked to the Three Broom Sticks to meet the others. We walked in and were hit with a crowd of people so thick, you had to press yourself up against everyone just to get by. Being so tall, James could spot the others at the booth in the back. Music was blaring into my ears as James guided us to the booth. Smiling at the group I slid in next to Sirius._

_The boys and I decided it would be fun to do karaoke, since they had never done it before. We had the best time singing "I'm a Barbie Girl". None of us knew the words, but still we acted like we knew them, the whole time laughing. We had so much fun that we never cared about what anyone else thought._

_We all stumbled out into the windy night. The whole town was lit up from the festivities. We rode some of the rides and play some of the games until it was time to go back to the school._

_We all sat around in a circle on the floor in the heads common room. It was the night before graduation and we were just talking about our futures. Some of us weren't sure what we wanted to do, while others had their lives already planned out. We talked about all kinds of things and joked around. Sirius even pretended to marry me. It was funny because James rejected Sirius' proposal to me, threatening to beat Sirius up. We all laughed when Sirius and James began to wrestle playfully. Eventually we all parted ways until the morning._

* * *

"_Hello family, friends, and faculty. My name is Lily Evans and I am the head girl of our graduating class. Congrats guys, we made it. After seven long years, in which we grew up together, we have finally reached the point in our lives to step out into the real world. Don't forget to remember those of whom we've lost and left behind, our missed opportunities and forgotten dreams, our painful memories of past loves and heartbreaks, our joyous memories of our youth and innocence. Remember the way things were when we came here in our first year, how we were small and didn't have a care. Take these memories with you when you step out into the dark time that lie ahead of us. And with that, I will leave you all with a goodbye and good luck!" I smiled widely as I finished my speech. Walking back to my seat, I passed James. I grabbed his hand for a second and squeezed tightly before letting go. James then gave a short speech as well._

_The whole ceremony passed by in a blur. The next thing I remembered was walking back to my seat with a diploma and counting to three before throwing my cap into the air. Making my way through the crowd of students was difficult but I managed to reach my mother. She threw her arms around me, crying into my shoulder, telling me how proud she was of me and how proud my father would have been. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes at the mentioning of my father. I pulled away from my mother and saw my sister standing off to the side. I could tell she didn't want to be here so I thanked her for coming. But of course she blew me off. All of my friends and their families gathered around my family and me. Then before my friends and I left, our parents wanted to take a picture of all of us together._

_Peter stood off to the left next to Abby and Jenn, who were whispering and giggling about something. Next to them was Remus, who was listening to something Sirius was talking about. Sirius was waving one of his arms around (something he usually did when he was talking) while his other arm was slung around my shoulders. Then there was James and I. I was the only one looking at the cameras with the biggest smile on my face. James was holding me around my waist, smiling at me and whispering in my ear._

* * *

I had been happy then, well, these last two years after school had ended had been good to some degree as well until recently. James and I had broken up because we both felt we were too different to stay together. It's been really hard on both of us, I think. I miss how we used to talk openly with each other, when we would talk about life and love, and how we were afraid of both. When we decided that it was final, we were actually breaking up, we didn't talk afterward. We just sat there side by side. Until he got up and left, never turning back. I immediately broke down and rushed over to Sirius' flat. I knew James wouldn't go straight to anyone; instead he would go to a pub and get drunk. Then he would go to his friends. Once I reached Sirius', I fell into his arms, sobbing my heart out. He consoled me for a couple of hours before I left to go back home. The next day I packed everything up and left. James kept the house.

Suddenly, I was startled out of my thoughts when an owl began tapping on my window. I jumped up immediately upon seeing the bird. I threw open the window and the owl flew in, landing on the back of a chair. I walked over to it and it extended its leg out to me. I untied the letter that was attached to its leg. I gave it an owl treat and it flew back out the window. I closed the window and opened the letter. It was from Sirius.

_Lily,_

_How's everything going with your new flat? Is everything moved in because if it's not, me and Remus can help with anything. How is work going? It's really weird not having you around as much. We haven't seen you in three and a half weeks. We should hang out tonight. Everyone is coming over to my place for dinner around 8. You should come by. Then you could meet Remus' new girl. You'd like her. I hope that you'll come. I miss you. So does everyone else. Come by whenever._

_--Sirius_

I smiled at the letter, thinking about how much I missed everyone. I probably sat there debating on whether I should go or not for almost an hour. I knew James would be there and it would be very awkward, for everyone. But I wanted to see everyone, James included, to see how they all were. I missed him terribly. I wanted him back in my life, but I didn't know how he felt about everything. Eventually I decided I would go, when I noticed I only had twenty minutes before dinner began.

I ran into my room and got dressed and apparated over to a park near his flat. suddenly it began to pour down upon me. I traveled a few steps, but was unable to walk any farther.

There was an invisible force preventing me from walking over there. I could see him walking around inside through the window. He looked good, he looked happy. I couldn't go in there. I wasn't happy and I couldn't pretend to look happy. They would all see through it.

I have no idea how long I stood there, not moving, just watching him and our friends. It could have been fifteen minutes or it could have been an hour; I have no idea. My feet were plastered to the ground and my hands tightened around the letter. The ink on the letter was now blotched and was unreadable. I didn't know what I would say to any of them, let alone James. They were just about to sit down to eat. I could see them standing around in the kitchen holding their drinks.

You couldn't even tell that I had once been a part of their lives. I had been avoiding all of them. I started to cry, wishing things could go back to how they were. The rain drops mixed with my tears falling down my face, my makeup running. My clothes were soaked to the bone and my hair clung to my face. A car drove by, their lights shining on me, began to slow as they passed me. I could tell they were looking at me. I slowly fell to a heap on the ground, sobbing, because of how torn I felt.

* * *

The front door opened and Sirius stepped outside to the front porch and lit up a cigarette. He stood there looking around. I watched him closely when I saw him look my way. I was startled because I knew he spotted me, even if he didn't know it was me right away. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his foot, straightening his jacket to try to stay as dry as possible. Then he descended down the steps and across the lawn, walking straight towards me.

He knew it was me, I just knew it. I stood up and started to back away. Panicking, I dropped the letter and turned around and ran. Sirius then began running and calling out for me to stop. Before he could reach me, I disapparated back to my flat.

Sirius stopped where I had been originally and found my crumpled letter. He picked it up and opened it. He knew that it had been me and that it had been his letter to me. He threw it into a trash bin on the way back to his flat. He walked back up the steps to his flat. Walking in, he told the others to wait for dinner; that he'd be right back. Walking back out, he apparated.

"Lily, we need to talk…"

* * *

_  
_A/N: okay. So here is the first chapter of lonely hearts. I hope you liked it. Please Review and let me know what you thought about it. I really appreciate it. Thanks the next chapter will come out soon!

LOVE,

IHEARTJAMESPOTTER

(AKA: jenn)

\/\/\/Review please\/\/\/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY READERS, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I RE-EDITED THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. AND CHANGED A FEW THINGS. : )**

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lily, we need to talk…" Sirius said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped a mile high. I had not expected him to follow me. I should have known better because I knew him. Sirius had always taken the place of the big brother I never had. We had a unique friendship.

"Sirius! You startled me. What are you doing here?" I questioned nervously.

"Lily, you know why I'm here. I saw you outside of my flat." He looked knowingly at me.

My eyes continuously shifted as I tried to find an excuse as to why I ran. "Sirius…I'm sorry. I just don't think that I can handle being around him right now, and he's obviously very happy--"

"No. He's not," Sirius replied sharply, looking me in the eyes. "He's just as heartbroken about this breakup as you are."

"He said that?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I can just tell. He's my best friend. He doesn't need to tell me something is wrong for me to see it. Just like you."

Changing the subject, Sirius began looking around my new flat with interest, "So I see you've settled in completely. I guess I can let Remus know that you won't be needing our help."

"Yeah, I've got it all under control. Thanks for the offer anyway…" I trailed off uncomfortably.

Since when had I become so uncomfortable around Sirius? I had always been able to talk to him. He'd seen me at my worst just as much as James had. I rubbed my arms trying to create some warmth--I was frozen and soaked to the bone. Sirius looked back at me and saw that I was shivering uncontrollably.

"We should get you out of those clothes and get you into some dry ones," he said with concern written all over his face, "We don't want you getting sick now."

I looked up at him with a watery smile and turned to my room. He gave me a gentle push and walked over to the fire place. Just as I reached my door, I turned back telling him to make himself at home. Sirius smiled in thanks.

Walking out of my room in dry clothes, I felt much better. Sighing I walked over to Sirius who was sitting on one of the couches. I sat next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me up against him. We sat there for about five minutes not saying anything, and then I heard his deep voice begin to speak.

"Everything is going to be fine. You just have to make the best of every situation," he smiled looking down at me. "You know we all miss you. You should come to dinner. Like I said in my letter, Remus' new girlfriend, Taylor is there. She's really nice and somewhat funny. You'd like her. Jenn and Abby have taken quite a liking to her. Please come," Sirius pleaded with a puppy dog pout on his face.

Sirius always had a way with words and he could be sensitive at times. But he was mostly only like this around me. He was always so sweet to me.

"I don't know, Sirius. I mean, James is there. And I'm sure he wouldn't want to have me around. But I do really miss you all."

"Lily, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides you can make yourself look hot to show him what he's missing." Sirius reasoned, trying to sway my decision.

I looked real hard at Sirius, weighing my options silently in my head. "Fine, but on one condition," to that Sirius nodded his head vigorously. "You never, ever use the puppy dog pout face again. It just doesn't work for you."

Sirius laughed in agreement, "Deal. Well get your buns back in there and make yourself look hot, we've got to get going. The other's won't be happy because I told them to wait to eat," he said, shoving me to my room.

* * *

Sirius and I trudged up the stairs towards the front door of his flat. Shaking the rain off my jacket, I looked back nervously thinking if I could escape without Sirius noticing. Even if I had escaped, he would have known where to find me. This little action calmed my nerves a bit. He opened the door and we were hit with immediate warmth. I could hear everyone talking and laughing as I hung back behind Sirius. Still having a hold on my hand, he pulled me inside. He took my jacket from me and hung it on the coat rack, doing the same for himself.

"Sirius? Is that you," a voice called out with laughter.

"Yeah, sorry you guys had to wait so long," he replied back, practically dragging me along with him to the source of the voices.

"What took you so long," another voice questioned, as Sirius came into their view. The others couldn't see me yet, as I had continued to hide.

"I have a surprise for you guys," he grinned, suddenly stepping to the side. I hadn't expected him to do that, so there I was just standing there looking like a little kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Lily!" Jenn and Abby exclaimed in unison, hints of surprise were heard in their voices. They immediately rushed over to me and pulled me into a giant hug. I laughed and looked to Sirius, who had a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Hey you guys! How have you been," I laughed, pulling away slightly. Without waiting for their response, I continued, "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you recently. It's just I've been busy with work and moving into my new flat. You guys should come over and see it."

"Yeah. We should have a girls night over at your house. By the way, this is Taylor, Remus' girlfriend," Jenn replied, dragging me over to the tall blonde.

"Hi. I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you," I said politely, holding out my hand.

She returned the gesture, replying, "Hi. I've heard so much about you from everyone."

"Good things, I trust," I joked.

"Of course, my dear Lillian," Sirius snickered.

I just chuckled and gave him a disapproving look. Remus walked over to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Hey Lily. It's good to see you. You look good," he smiled at me.

"You better watch what you say Moony. You have a girlfriend now, remember? You can't just hit on Lily anymore," Sirius joked, nudging Remus in the ribs. Remus turned red, while everyone laughed. Peter than came up to me and gave me a small hug.

I had greeted everyone but one person. And that one person had been James. I was waiting for him to make the first move. After all, he was the one who had proposed the idea of our break up. Eventually, though, it had become a mutual thing.

He had not moved from his chair. He no longer had a smile upon his face, no traces of emotion at all. I cleared my throat, unsure what to do so I just stood there awkwardly, in the middle of the room. There was so much tension in the room that you could cut it with a knife.

I felt James' burning gaze on me, but I would not look up at him. I stood there for a few minutes; no one moved. Then, James stood and walked over to me. He offered me his hand, just as awkwardly as I felt. I stared at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before returning the gesture with my right hand.

As soon as our hands touched, there was this feeling of an electric shock. We both pulled our hands away immediately. I didn't like that electric shock; it wasn't a good sort of shock. Shaking my hand at my side, I looked everywhere but at him.

"It's, uh, good to see you Lily…" he trailed off gruffly.

"Uh, yeah, good to see you too." I replied, unsure of how to respond. This had been the first time we had interacted since we broke up a little over three weeks ago. It was more tense and awkward than I thought it would be.

"You look good…"

"Um, thanks…" I nervously began to tug on my clothing, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to find it was Sirius, my savior.

"So…how about dinner? I don't know about you lot, but I'm starving."

He rubbed his stomach to emphasize his point even more. I caught his eye and threw him a grateful look, as everyone headed over to the table. He nodded back in response.

"Mmm. This all looks so good," Jenn said, licking her lips causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone had already sat down and now there was only one seat left. I was right in between James and Sirius. Somehow, I knew Sirius had planned it this way, I thought as I sat down in my seat. Sirius just had this innocent look on his face as he shrugged at me, implying that there was nothing he could do. I knew James was thinking the same thing.

"Lily, could you pass me the potatoes," Sirius asked. Great. Now I would have to ask James to hand them to me so I could give them to Sirius. He could be downright evil sometimes.

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully. We all sat around the table talking after dinner was finished. I raised myself from the table and gathered the plates, with the help of Abby, and took them to the kitchen. I washed the dirty dishes, while Abby made coffee and we talked for a bit.

Walking back to the table with ice cream and coffee for whoever wanted any, I lowered myself back into my seat. I sat there silently, listening to the conversation. The guys were talking about work at the Ministry and about Voldemort.

Remus worked in the department of accidental magic usage and Peter worked as an assistant to the head of the charms department. James and Sirius were Aurors for the Ministry, as well as Jenn, who was classified as a lower division Auror. Abby worked in a bookshop in Diagon Alley. And lastly, Taylor was a professional quidditch player. Everyone had been extremely surprised when they found out. Of course they had known a Taylor Meline was a chaser for the Chuddley Cannons team, but they hadn't known it was this Taylor.

Sirius, noticing I had stayed quiet for quite sometime, ask me, "So Lily, how's everything at work for you?"

I looked up from my coffee, to find everyone's eyes focused on me. I was a little startled because I had been spacing out completely.

"It's been okay. In a chaotic way. You know how St. Mungo's can be. I'm being promoted soon though."

At once, I was being congratulated by everyone. Even James congratulated me.

"What are you being promoted to? Head Healer," Remus asked. Again everyone's eyes were trained on me.

"Uh, not quite. I'm going to be a field healer."

Everyone just looked at me, not understand what I meant.

So I explained, "Basically, I'm going to be put in the Auror Academy to train to become an Auror. Once I'm out of the program, I will go out on the field and be the head healer and fight if need be."

I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they were shocked and didn't know how to react. I have to say I was completely surprised when someone voiced their opposition to the idea.

"You can't do that. I won't allow you to do that."

"I agree completely," Sirius said, nodding.

"Well, that's just too bad, James. It's not your decision to make. And you can't say things like that anymore. You lost that right when we broke up." I said, getting frustrated.

"I don't care. You're not going to do it. And that's final," his voice was rising.

"You don't get to dictate my life, James. I'm going to do this with or without your approval. All of you. And, if it's so _dangerous_, I never heard you objecting to Jenn being an Auror," my voice rising as well, and I was getting red in the face.

"It's a completely different situation with Jenn," he tried to reason.

"No it's not. Tell me how it's different with her. I can take care of myself just as well as Jenn can. I can't believe your being like this," I shrieked.

James and I were about to strangle each other's necks. He made me so mad sometimes because of how bigheaded he could be. Just like before. Before he had changed in our seventh year; before we began dating. James' fuming face was in my face, when I felt Sirius pull me back, away from James. While Remus did the same with James.

"All right. That's enough from the both of you. James, Lily is right in saying that you have no right to make this decision for her. And Lily, James is right when he says that it's too dangerous."

At that part, I gave a cry of indignation. I couldn't believe Sirius sided with him.

"Now, let's all behave like adults and sit back down. Can we trust you both not to attack each other?"

Both James and I nodded.

"Good."

As we sat down, I couldn't believe how Sirius took control of the situation. Usually Remus was the one who would give that little speech. I guess Remus was just rubbing off on him. I looked around the silent table. Jenn and Abby were looking down at their hands in their laps. Peter was playing with his melted ice cream. Remus was talking quietly to Taylor, who had a look of shock on her face. This was the first time that she had witnessed a fight between James and me, but it would not be the last. Sirius was hunched over his cup of coffee. And lastly, James sat back in his chair, arms folded over his chest, still fuming.

Sitting up straight, I began to apologize for my behavior. "I'm sorry that you all feel this way, but my decision has already been made and I will be starting the Academy soon. I'm also very sorry that you all had to witness my inappropriate behavior. I think that it is time for me to leave," I said standing up.

Everyone stood up as well, save for James. They all said goodbye, while Sirius offered to accompany me back to my flat. I declined his offer, but of course, he insisted. As we headed to the front door, he told the others that he'd be back soon.

Grabbing my jacket, I made my way out the door and down the steps. Sirius followed me to the park where we'd apparate back to my place.

* * *

I've always hated the feeling of apparating, I thought to myself as I appeared in my dark flat. I guess it was because I could be so claustrophobic at times. About two seconds later, I could feel Sirius' presence in the room. Pulling off my jacket, I turned to face him.

"I am really sorry for my behavior at dinner, but I thought that you would have supported me and been happy for me."

"I am," he reasoned, "it's just I feel that this is extremely dangerous because you don't really know what you're getting into. You're going to be so focused on healing an injured Auror that if the enemy was to sneak up and attack you; you'd be off your guard. It's just that we care so much about you."

"I guess I can see it from your point of view. But I do know what I'm getting myself into. So don't worry too much. Besides, I'm trusting you to have my back," I smiled at him.

He laughed lightly at my statement. "You know, I hadn't really expected James to blow up at you about this whole thing. I mean, I know, even though you guys broke up, he still cares about you and your safety."

"Yeah, I guess. Well thanks for seeing me home. Even though James and I got into an argument, I'm glad I came. It was fun hanging out with everyone again. We should go out to lunch sometime, alright?"

"Sure thing, Lil."

"Well, goodnight Sirius," I hugged him.

"Goodnight," he said, as he hugged me back. And with that Sirius apparated back to his flat.

I sighed to myself, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and headed back to my bedroom. I threw on some pajamas, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair, before I climbed into bed. Pulling the covers over my body and turning off the light, I just stared up at the ceiling and though about the events this evening had brought. I still couldn't believe how James had acted. Or how I responded to his behavior, bring myself down to his level. What's happened to me? I thought I was mature enough to be around him. Oh well. What's done is done.

I had fallen into a deep sleep when someone began pounding on the front door. I jumped up, grabbing my wand from my nightstand. Tiptoeing quietly, I peered out through the peep hole. I couldn't see anything but a dark figure. The light in the hallway was out. Suddenly I heard the figure outside the door whisper _Alohomora_ and the locks on the door clicked. I began to back up when I saw the handle turning. I back myself into a dark corner, hoping that the intruder wouldn't spot me.

The dark figure walked slowly into my flat and headed blindly around the flat until he bumped into a piece of furniture. He immediately lit his wand, cursing quietly. I couldn't make out the figure, because of where I was hiding and there was also the fact that he had his back to me.

I thought of calling for the order's help, but I didn't want to risk getting caught by my intruder. He peered into my bedroom, and upon noticing that I wasn't "in" my flat, he began to whisper more cuss words.

I lifted my wand in front of my face, aiming at the intruder, and as I was about to use a stunning spell on him, he turned around. Apparently, I had made a slight noise that he heard. Crap, I thought as he raised his wand in my direction. Think fast now, Lily.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thanks! Special

Love,

Jenn

PS…

\/\/\/Review please\/\/\/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY READERS, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I RE-EDITED THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. AND CHANGED A FEW THINGS. : )**

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I lifted my wand in front of my face, aiming at the intruder, and just as I was about to use a stunning spell, he turned around. Apparently I had made a slight noise that he heard. Crap, I thought, as he raised his wand in my direction. Think fast now, Lily.

At the moment, I knew he had already seen me. So I cast the spell without thinking or letting him make the first move. His body snapped together and fell to the floor, stiff as a board as his wand dropped to the floor. I hesitated a bit before slowly walking over to the body. I debated on whether I should call for help or not.

Making another quick decision, I decided against it; I could take care of myself. I'd prove it to everyone. Another thought in my mind was that I was going to have to put up more protective spells on my new flat, including an anti-apparating/disapparating spell. I wondered why my intruder didn't just apparate in here.

Lighting my wand, I pointed it in the face of my intruder. I accidentally dropped my wand, gasping in surprise, as I fell in a heap next to the body. Grabbing my wand once more, I quickly performed the counter curse.

"I am so sorry, Patrick. I didn't know it was you. You scared me half to death. What the hell were you thinking? Breaking into my place?!" I continuously smacked Patrick.

"Sorry, Lily. It's just, we need you at the hospital--we're short staffed tonight and we've been trying to get a hold of you. So Catherine sent me over to fetch you."

Patrick worked at St. Mungo's along with me. He was a couple of years older than me and had only moved over to England a couple of years ago from somewhere in America. After attending a school over there, Patrick worked for a year at a wizarding hospital until he was offered a transfer job to St. Mungo's. He snatched up the offer in a second. He was a really sweet guy, but he had the tendency to say and do things without thinking about them first. For example: tonight, breaking into my house.

I shook my head as I explained that I had been having dinner with some old friends.

"Just hold on for a minute while I get changed," I told him through my closed bedroom door, pulling on a work shirt.

"Just hurry. We need to get back soon. There's been an attack in London. There are several people injured. I heard Catherine talking to Mad-Eye and he says it's the worst he's seen in a while. I guess their calling all their top Aurors out to the attack," Patrick called back in a tense tone.

I gasped upon hearing this news. That meant James and Sirius were definitely going to be out at the scene. There was also the possibility of Jenn having to fend off the death eaters. I silently prayed that if they did get called out, they'd be safe. And with that thought, I grabbed my stuff, locking the door. I rushed to keep up with Patrick.

* * *

Dropping my things next to the door, I slid down into a sitting position and let my head fall into my hands. I sighed, thinking about everything that had gone on at the hospital.

This had definitely been the worst I'd ever see while I worked at St. Mungo's. Several killed, loads more injured. Children were crying for their deceased parents, families mourning the losses of loved ones and their belongings. We had an overflow of patients in the emergency department, so we had to put a lot of our patients on the other floors in the different departments.

I began to weep into my hands because it was just so hard to see all that had been going on and not having any power to stop it.

I had a young boy around the age of seven ask me if he was going to die. He was in terrible shape and I knew that he would not live to see the next day. I became completely speechless as I thought of how to answer his question. I could feel his piercing gaze upon me. He knew the truth of his fate. And it was the saddest thing I've had to encounter. My answer to his question came out in a shaky voice.

"I believe everyone has a time and place for when they are supposed to die. It is unfortunate, when it may see that your time comes earlier than it was planned because of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone will eventually die. I don't think this is your place or time. But if it is, then I'm sure there is a reason for you to be taken up to heaven."

He grabbed my hand as I got up. Turning back to him, I was brought to tears when the young boy thanked me for helping him the best I could. Walking out into hall, I almost broke down. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my tears away and continued down the hall to help other patients.

A few hours later, I heard news that the young boy died.

I worked myself into a frenzy trying to heal as many patients as I could. I worked until nine in the morning, when I finally came back home. I was completely exhausted from the lack of sleep and emotional damage I had undergone through the night. Injured patients stopped coming in around two in the morning. We received word from the Ministry that the Aurors arrived and captured at least thirty death eaters around three in the morning. There had been a few Aurors that had needed healing. James, Sirius, and Jenn, had not been in that small group that had arrived, so I assumed that they were safe from harm.

Pulling my work clothes off with disgust, I walked slowly to my room. I slipped into my pajamas again and fell on my bed, with the determination to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up around eight that evening, still feeling as exhausted as I had when I had arrived home. Deciding I should probably eat something, I got up and headed to the kitchen. I looked around my cold, dark flat while I made pasta. It was so lonely in here without my friends. Without James.

As I began to eat my pasta, I pulled the Daily Prophet out of the mail pile. The front page talked about the attack that started last night. I had already known most of the facts, but I still skimmed over the article. A total of two towns just outside of London were attacked, over three hundred people where injured, and around eighty were killed. I just could not understand how someone could be so evil to do this to innocent people. It made me sick with hatred.

I never thought I could hate someone with this much passion. I wanted to get Voldemort and put him in his place. I was glad that I made the decision to join the Auror Academy. It'd give me a real chance to contribute to this war he started. Continuing to skim over the rest of the paper, I finished my meal. Dropping my dishes into the sink, I walked back over to my couch.

I turned on my television, in the hopes that it would take away my loneliness. I eventually fell asleep to the comforting sounds the television offered.

* * *

There was knocking on my front door, which I immediately awoke to. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched into a sitting position. Rubbing my stiff neck, I reminded myself to never fall asleep on the couch again. Light streamed in through the windows, brightening up the room, which had been a major contrast compared to how it had been the previous night. Another knock startled me back into reality.

"Coming. Just a second," I yelled to the door. Unconsciously, I began to straighten my clothes and fix my hair. I pulled the door open to have Jenn and Abby throw themselves at me, and I could see Taylor just standing there.

"Come in, you guys. What are you doing here," I questioned, pulling them all inside.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you and take you out to lunch. So get ready to go. We'll leave as soon as you're done getting ready," Abby said, pushing me to my room. It seemed to me that all my friends liked to push me around.

I took a quick shower and threw on some new clothes. I walked out fifteen minutes later, putting finishing touches of make-up on my face. I walked into the room to see Abby and Taylor conversing about Quidditch, while Jenn flipped through Witch Weekly. I was about plop down beside Jenn, but Abby and Taylor jumped up, pulling Jenn with them.

"So…where are we going," I asked, grabbing my purse.

"OH, just somewhere in Muggle London. Abby found it a week ago and fell in love with it," Jenn said, teasingly.

I noticed Taylor became quiet when I was around, even though this was only the second time we'd hung out together. I didn't think I was that intimidating. I made a mental note to ask Jenn and Abby later if she was this quiet around them.

* * *

"So, Taylor. How do you like playing professional quidditch," I asked, trying to get her to talk to me. She smiled, which I knew was a good sign.

"Oh, it's fantastic! I love my team mates. It's so much fun," she exclaimed. I could see the she was very enthusiastic about the sport. Just as much as James was.

I remembered how James' eyes would light up when I would talk to him about quidditch. Taylor was just the same. It seemed that Taylor was often shy and quiet, but when it came to quidditch, she was very outspoken. Thinking about James, I turned to Jenn.

"Did you go out on the attack last night?"

"Yeah, it was horrible. There was blood everywhere, houses on fire and people where running around screaming their heads off. I heard the hospital was packed."

"It _was_ packed. I got called in late last night. Apparently, they had been trying to get me to come in earlier because they were short staffed. One of the guys I work with broke into my flat."

The girls gasped upon hearing that.

"Anyway, I guess that means Sirius and James were there as well then. I didn't see them come in. Did you see them out there," I questioned, trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah. They were fine, but had a few bumps and bruises. But I guess that's just what comes with the job," Jenn replied.

"Good. I'll have to talk to Sirius later than, I guess."

"So when does the Academy start for you," Abby questioned.

"Umm, in a week. I'll be there for a month for intense training. I'm going to be doing what Jenn and everyone else had to do in three months, in _one_ month. My boss wants me out on the field as soon as possible," I said uneasily. The others just sat there nodding their heads as they digested the information.

We sat there talking for a couple minutes before paying for the meal. Giving all the girls hugs, I told them I would talk to them later. And with that, I apparated back to my flat.

* * *

­­­­A/N: Hey! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I would just like to thank my new beta reader, **tastethekiss**. She is just wonderful. So drop a review to let me know what you thought!! Thanks!

Jenn


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Get moving, Evans. Any slower and you'd be a goner for sure," Moody yelled at me. I gritted my teeth together as I pushed myself to run faster through the obstacle course. Bead drops of sweat streamed down my face as I pushed myself harder and harder. I could hear the others from the Academy, mostly guys, yelling things at me ("You're a wuss, Evans!") and laughing as well. Moody had a way of embarrassing you; intentional or not.

"Come on, Evans. Imagine there's ten Death Eaters behind you. You can't take them all on, so you've got to get your ass out of there."

Great. Now they're really laughing. God, I know that at least I would normally try to take them on, but this is the embarrassing situation that Moody's come up with. But I'd like to see them training with Moody, trying to complete the Academy in only a month. The funny thing is that they have more time to do all this. They have three months, but they still struggle with it. Ha.

Jumping over a hurtle, I pushed the pieces of hair that continuously fell in my face. I had stitch in my side but I pushed on because I could see the end of the obstacle course. Suddenly, spells were being shot in my direction. I should have known this was coming--Moody did this at every training session. Although, it was very unpredictable when he would do this.

Dodging spells, I continued my running. I was determined to get through the obstacle course with no problems. I was a few feet from the finish, when a spell hit my back. The spell caused a big, bloody gash on my back, but I still made it to the end.

I walked around with my arms above my head to lower my heart rate and every so often I would bring my hands down to the stitch in my side.

"Good work, Evans. Though you need to work on watching your back. Hit the showers."

I nodded my head in confirmation and began walking in the direction of the locker rooms. On the way, I had to pass the others from the Academy. When I did, I threw them a very smug look and laughed when I heard Moody telling them they were up. I could see some of the nervous looks upon their faces.

I walked into the locker room and grabbed my things to take a shower. I stripped off my clothing and turned the water on. When it was the right temperature, I stepped in. The heat relaxed my muscles, but as soon as I turned around I hissed in pain and clenched my teeth together.

How could I have forgotten the huge gash on my back? The water beating down on it didn't help with the pain at all. Sucking in air, I continued with my shower, being very careful with my wound.

Climbing out of the shower, I dressed my lower body and held the towel around the front of my body. I walked out of the locker room in search of someone I knew and trusted. I needed help healing the gash on my back, due to the fact that I couldn't really see it. Pushing the heavy door open, I began walking out feeling very self conscious.

I wasn't watching where I was walking, so of course I ran into someone. A hand immediately shot out and grabbed my arm to prevent me from hitting the ground. I looked up to see James and Sirius standing there.

"Fancy seeing you here, Lil," Sirius grinned, with that charm of his.

"Same to you Sirius," I smiled. "James," I said, acknowledging him. James nodded his head back to me and said my name as well.

"What in the world are you doing walking around with just a towel on," Sirius questioned, taking in my appearance. "Did you just get out of the shower? Are you trying to pick up guys, Lil," Sirius asked with a knowing wink.

"Sirius," I swatted his arm. "No, I'm not trying to pick up any guys. And yes, I did just get out of the shower, but I have more on than just a towel--I'm wearing pants as well," I paused, gesturing towards the article of clothing on my lower half.

"Anyway, I need some help. See, I was training with Moody and towards the end of training I was hit with a spell in the back. So now I have this huge gash and I can't heal it on my own, so will you help me?"

"Well, I'm not that good with healing spells, but James is," Sirius said, elbowing James in the side.

"Fine. Will you help me, James," I asked, giving in.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Ok, let's go in here."

"But that's the girls' locker room," Sirius said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" What was his point?

"Well, _**we're guys**_," he gestured to himself and James.

"Oh whatever. It doesn't matter. Besides I'm the only girl using it right now. The other girls are out training or working," I pulled their arms, dragging them into the locker room.

I sat down on one of the benches, with my back to them. James pulled out his wand and began to say the spell to heal my gash. And I could hear Sirius mumbling how the girls' locker room looked just like the guys'. I laughed to myself.

"There. All done. But you're gonna have to go to St. Mungo's to get it completely healed. Right now it's healed to the point where it won't bleed if you don't do anything to strenuous. But you'll still feel the pain. Sorry I couldn't heal it completely," he said quietly.

I nodded silently in agreement.

"Thanks, James. See you guys later."

I watched them walk out before I headed back over to where the rest of my clothes were. I pulled on my bra and shirt and grabbed the rest of my things. After I left the Ministry building, I headed over to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing here," asked Patrick.

"Oh, well, I got hit with a spell today at training and I came to get it healed. Think you can do it for me?"

"Sure. Hop on up here. Now where did you get hit?"

"My back. I had someone heal it to the point where it stopped bleeding, but if you could heal it completely, I would be extremely grateful," I smiled.

"Let's get started then."

I turned my back to him and lifted up my shirt.

"This shouldn't be a problem, though you will have a slight scar from it," he said as he began to heal my back. "There you go. All done," Patrick said proudly.

"Thanks, Pat. You're amazing," I hugged him in thanks with a huge smile upon my face.

"See you later, Lily," he replied dazed, as he waved a little.

* * *

I decided to walk home from St. Mungo's instead of apparating. It gave me time to think. Today had been the first time since I had seen James at that dinner.

He looked really good. And I had missed his touch; it was nice to feel his hand on my arm, even if it was only for a few seconds.

Shaking my head, I convinced myself that I needed to get over him. As much as I wanted to be with him, the two of us were just too different to be together. Perhaps I should do what Sirius accused me of.

Nah, I couldn't just pick up some guys. I wasn't that type of girl, I laughed to myself.

I still couldn't believe that I was going into my third week of training. After this week, I would only have one week left before I graduated and was given the title of an Auror. Then I'd be able to go out into the field and put that to use; I'd be the Head Healer out there. Just thinking about this made me shake with excitement.

The Academy wasn't so bad. In the mornings, I attended classes for four hours and usually had to take two tests everyday. So much was covered in one sitting, not that I minded because I usually worked well under pressure. And then in the afternoons, I had four hours of physical training with Moody. Today was often like the other days for training. I definitely liked the results I got from working out. My body was much more toned now.

God, I could remember my first day of training with Moody. It had to be one of the worst experiences I've ever had to endure. I left the training, with my whole body shaking and sore. As soon as I got home, I collapsed on the floor because my legs were so weak and sore, so that's were I slept that night.

For the first hour and a half, I worked out in the weight room and cardio room. Then for a half an hour, I would be put up against Death Eater dummies that were shooting spells at me, and I'd have to shoot spells back to take them out. Then the last two hours were usually me having to go through the obstacle course.

I thought it was really weird how the Auror Academy was in the same part as the Auror Department. Well, it's not really that weird so much as the fact that they have the licensed Aurors in the same part of the building as the ones learning to become licensed Aurors. I always just thought that they would be on different floors at the Ministry. Oh well.

Finally, I arrived at my front door and pulled my keys out to unlock the door. Dropping my bag at the front door, I grabbed a bite to eat before I pulled out my books to study for a couple of hours and finish off my homework before I headed off to bed.

* * *

I arrived at the Ministry a half an hour before I was supposed to be in class. I stood at the entrance taking in my surroundings. There was an extremely long and big hallway filled with fireplaces. On one side of the hall, people were flooing into the Ministry. The other side, people were flooing out of the building.

The hallway was very chaotic. But I later learned most of the Ministry was very chaotic. In the middle of the building, there was an enormous fountain with a statue of a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The entrance and the Grand Hall were full of people and creatures rushing around.

Then there was always a line to use the elevators, which I was currently standing in. The Auror Department was located on the sixteenth floor. Today the elevators were extremely packed, so I tried to stand towards the front by the doors. I didn't do well in elevators, or any small spaces, due to the fact that I was extremely claustrophobic, though I never told anyone or let it show.

After what seemed like stopping at every floor, we finally stopped at the sixteenth floor. I rushed out of the elevator as fast as I could, breathing fresh air.

Composing myself--it would not do if I showed up to class having an almost panic attack--I headed off to class so I wouldn't be late. I arrived with a few minutes to spare. So I sat down at my desk and pulled my things out of my bag.

After I had everything in order, the teacher walked in and greeted everyone. I was in class with those attending the Academy for the full course. Although, I wasn't on the same page as them. The teacher headed over to me and gave me a paper, which told me what I was going to be covering in class today.

I usually sat in the back corner and ignored what everyone else was doing. Today, I'd be taking a test first off. Then I'd be given an incident and I'd have to write a report off of it, like licensed Aurors have to do. When they'd go out on a mission, they'd have to write a report about what happened. This was training me so I didn't have to learn it afterwards. I'd be ready to go.

The funny thing is that I'm excellent at these because I'd have to write them up at the hospital all the time. But once I'm out on the field, I would have to write two reports--one fro the Auror Department and the other for St. Mungo's. Anyway, then I had my final test of the day.

It shouldn't be too bad of a day.

* * *

Done. I finished the test with ease. I walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him my test. He looked up at me in slight surprise before handing me back the first test I took earlier that day. Missed zero. Yay!

Since I'd been doing so well, he decided to let me leave early, and I heard him mutter about having to prepare more work for me. This made me laugh to myself, because everyday I would finish my work pretty early. I gathered up my things and walked out of the class room.

Again, I ran into someone, but this time there was no one to steady me, causing me to fall to the ground. I groaned, all my papers had been knocked out of my hand and went everywhere. I looked to see who I had run into and it turned out to be Jenn. I laughed when I caught her eyes, causing her to laugh as well.

"Hey Jenn. What's up with you," I asked, after I calmed my laughter.

"Nothing. Just heading back to my office. Moody called me in to see if I was interested in a mission. Of course I agreed. Anyway, what are you up to? I thought you were supposed to be in class for at least another hour?"

"Oh, yeah, technically I'm supposed to be in class. But I was allowed to leave early because I finished everything early like usual. Oh, and I got my first test of the day back and I did really well on it. So yeah. I'm heading off to lunch. When do you take your lunch?"

"Um, in a few minutes, I'm going out to lunch with Sirius and James. Did you want to go," Jenn asked.

"Uh, I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Come on, Lily, I haven't seen you since our last lunch with the other girls. You know you want to come. I know you don't want to have lunch alone."

"Fine," I sighed.

* * *

"Are you coming with us, Lily?"

I felt an arm sling around my shoulders. I brought my gaze up to meet Sirius' eyes.

"Hey, you. Yeah, Jenn convinced me to tag along. Besides, I don't feel like eating lunch alone. So where are we going?"

"I have no clue. It's James' turn to decide," Sirius said, looking at James. I brought my eyes over to where James was standing.

"Um, how about the Leaky Cauldron," James asked unsurely.

"Ok. The Leaky Cauldron it is," Sirius said leading me away, with Jenn and James following behind us.

* * *

**A/N: So, like I mentioned in my a/n at the beginning the reason it's taken me so long to post this chapter is because I've been under a lot of stress lately. What with working full time at a preschool/daycare and going to school full time, and my internet being extremely weird, it's been very difficult to find time to write and be inspired to take the time to sit down to write. And I needed time to sleep so yea.**

**Anyway, I really liked the way this chapter came out. I rewrote it the day my internet started working again. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and since I have time now, I'm already writing the next chapter. Please review, so I know how I'm doing. Besides the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter. Hehe, (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Thanks!**

**--Jenn**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The four of us walked in to find an extremely crowded Leaky Cauldron. I coughed slightly due to how smoky the building was. My eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden lack of light. Even with all the windows throughout the large pub and diner, it was extremely dark.

The waitress led us to a small booth in the back corner. From where I sat I could see the door that led to Diagon Alley. We squeezed into the small booth, Sirius sitting next to me. James sat directly across from me with Jenn sitting beside him.

Before I had time to register what was going on, the waitress took our orders and brought out our drinks. I was in my own little world, while Jenn and Sirius were talking about work; with James adding his own comments now and then.

I smiled to myself when I saw James fiddling with his straw while he talked. I had always thought he was funny, having to mess with something in his hands while he talked. It was sort of like a nervous tick.

Smiling once more, I looked out at the crowded pub and diner. I had never seen this place so crowded. It was a little weird, I had to admit. Then again, I never came here during lunch.

"Lily," Sirius nudged me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What, Sirius," I questioned, looking at him.

"I asked you how your back was. Did you get it healed properly?"

"What?! What happened to you back, Lily," Jenn questioned before I could respond to Sirius' question.

"Jenn, relax. Just breathe. I'm fine. Besides, it was nothing. I was just at training yesterday with Moody and I got hit with a spell in the back that left a gash. It's completely healed now."

"OK. Sorry, but I can't believe you didn't tell me and you told them," Jenn replied.

"They only knew because I ran into them and James healed it so it would stop bleeding."

"Oh, well I still can't believe you didn't tell me earlier," Jenn said, as the waitress arrived with our food.

"I can't wait to finish the Academy. It's so weird though that they've let me do it in a month," I said excitedly.

"Yeah. Aren't you just special," James muttered sarcastically under his breath. I chose to ignore his comment--it just wasn't worth it.

"So how long until you finish," Sirius questioned before taking a bite of his food.

"Less than two weeks," I grinned proudly, as a blonde girl approached our table.

"James? Is that you," the blonde asked.

"Yeah," hesitated James.

"It's me, Stacy," the blonde said after a minute of awkward silence.

James pondered this for a moment, before a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Oh. Hey. How are you," James asked cautiously.

Jenn and I looked on in interest.

"Great. I'm with some friends right now. We were just leaving when I thought I saw you. So here I am. You know, I had just been thinking about you and how much fun we had the other night. It's funny how we just ran into each other," she laughed.

Suddenly I felt my stomach drop and I became breathless. He had been out the other night? With her? Has he already moved on? I took my eyes off the blonde and peaked at James. I could tell he was avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah," he laughed, uncomfortably.

She looked expectantly at James, waiting for him to introduce us to her.

James cleared his throat, "This is Jenn and Lily. They went to school with me. And you've already met Sirius."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," she smiled, shaking Jenn's hand, then mine. "It's nice to see you again Sirius."

"Yeah, you too," Sirius said. I could feel him looking at me. My eyes dropped down to my hands, which were now resting in my lap.

"Well, I've got to be going now. My friends are getting impatient. But call me soon. We have to get together again soon," Stacy winked.

"Sure," James said as Stacy walked away.

The table turned silent for a few moments before I quietly stated that I needed to use the restroom. Sirius scooted out of the small booth to let me pass by him.

"Want me to go with you," Jenn asked.

"No, that's ok. I'll be right back," I responded, before walking off.

* * *

_**James' P.O.V.**_

Jenn turned and glared at me as soon as Lily was out of sight.

"What the hell was that James," Jenn interrogated.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Nothing? That was not nothing. Tell me what happened and how you met that girl," Jenn said forcefully.

"Sirius and I went out to a pub with Frank Longbottom and some of the other guys from work. And we got a little drunk. Sirius stepped out for a smoke when she came up to me and started flirting. It was just harmless flirting. We just fooled around a little. But Sirius and I left. I passed out as soon as we got home," I said, defensibly.

Jenn turned to Sirius, who nodded in confirmation.

* * *

_**Back to Lily's P.O.V.**_

I calmly walked to the restroom. Once inside, I made sure there was no one inside before locking the door. I placed a silencing charm on the walls of the restroom. I then let out a cry of frustration.

Why? I mean I knew eventually he'd start dating again, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. I walked over to the sink and grasped the side forcefully. I let out another frustrated cry, leaning over the sink for support. I focused on deep, calm breaths so I couldn't break down crying.

After taking a few deep breaths, I stood back up and stared at myself in the mirror. I hated the situation I was in. I should just not have come to lunch with them. Shaking my head, I splashed some water on my face, took off the silencing charm, and unlocked the door.

Arriving back at the table, Sirius stood back up and let me slide in. The rest of lunch was quiet for our table.

"Lily, are you okay," Jenn asked, hesitantly.

I tried to smile as I looked up at her. I knew that I had a painful look on my face, but I replied that I was fine.

After that, the four of us left silently and headed back to the Aurors' Department. I walked briskly in front of the group while Jenn followed a few feet behind me. Right behind her, James and Sirius trudged along.

"See you guys later," I mumbled quietly.

* * *

I wasn't breathing properly as I ran. I had too many thoughts racing through my mind. The events from lunch replayed in my head as I jumped the hurtles on the track. I was too upset to pay attention.

Moody continuously shot spells and hexes in my direction which I failed to block and dodge. I would fall and I would get back up every time. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Moody yelling at me to stop. I continued to run, to finish.

Once at the finish, I walked distractedly over to Moody.

"Evans. Go home," Moody yelled in my ear.

Jumping, I told him I still had two hours left. He just told me he didn't care how long I had left of training. It wouldn't matter much if I was focused on the obstacle course. As much as I fought with him, he still ended up winning. Turning away, I headed over to the locker room.

"What's the matter, Evans? This all too much for you? Did you just realize that you're not good enough to be in the Academy," one of the arrogant guys from the Academy taunted.

Now, normally, I would have just kept walking. But today just wasn't the day to mess with me. I was upset because of lunch, then Moody sending me home, and now this. Clenching my fists, I turned in their direction and stormed over.

"What'd you say," I questioned, letting out a low growl in his face.

"You heard what I said Evans. You're too weak to be in the Academy. What's so special about you? You act like you're better than everyone else. But you're not. You're just some pathetic, little girl who doesn't belong here," he said, pushing my buttons.

And so I jumped up in his face and shoved him backwards. All the guys, including the one I shoved, looked at me with stunned expressions on their faces. Before an actual fight could have begun, Moody walked over, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck (actually it was the back of my shirt). As he began pulling me away, I shot a look that could kill at my antagonist.

I looked up at Moody once we stopped outside the ladies' locker room.

"This is the reason I'm sending you home early. You obviously can't be here today. Whatever is affecting your mood and training needs to be dealt with before you come back here tomorrow. Understand," he questioned.

I nodded my head in response and turned, heading into the locker room.

* * *

The rest of my days at the Academy ran smoothly. I excelled in both the academic and physical training. I was continuously pushing myself to do better. I had not seen nor talked to any of my friends or James.

Today had been my final day of training. A few days ago, I had talked Moody into letting me not attend the graduation ceremony and he grudgingly agreed. After receiving my Auror license, I was dismissed to leave.

Before I left, Moody congratulated me once more and informed me that tomorrow I would need to come in to find out who was going to be my assigned partner. I would also find out my schedule for working in the Auror Department.

Yes! I made it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I tugged at my clothes and cleared my throat uncomfortably. Right now I was standing in front of the door to the meeting room where I would be assigned a partner. To be honest, I was a little nervous. Not because of starting a new job, but what if my partner and I didn't get along? Clearing my throat once more, I let out a sigh before reaching for the door handle.

The room before me was almost filled to its capacity. All the high level Aurors were here chatting loudly, along with nine others that had graduated from the Academy. As I looked around I noticed James and Sirius standing off in a corner talking. And near them were Frank and Alice Longbottom.

I smiled, remembering when Alice had been one of my dorm mates at Hogwarts. I slowly brought my gaze to the other side of the room where the recent Academy graduates were standing by themselves.

A guy sitting at the table looked up from his conversation and briefly smiled at me. Quickly looking him over, but trying not to be obvious about it, I noted that he was very handsome. It was then that I noticed the guy sitting beside him. It was the asshole that antagonized me during the Academy. He threw me a dirty look before turning back to his friend. Probably saying something horrible about me.

Shaking my head, I walked in and over to Alice. It had been a while since I last saw her. She looked so different. I smiled to myself when I saw her playfully arguing with her husband. They were so good for each other.

Sirius, of course, was the first to notice I had arrived. He grinned and moved around Frank, holding his arms out. I laughed slightly before returning his embrace.

"Good to see you, Lil," Sirius grinned, before letting me go.

I nodded in reply, but before I could say anything back, Alice threw herself at me, arms held tightly around my neck. When she finally let go, I was gasping for air.

"Lily! Oh my goodness! It's been forever since I saw you last," Alice rapidly exclaimed. I had forgotten how ditzy she was. Don't get me wrong, she acts very ditzy most of the time, but is rather smart. And that was why I loved her.

"I know. It feels like forever. I think the last time I actually talked to you was at your wedding. You look great, by the way," I said back with just as much energy.

"Thanks. You look good too," Alice said, before she sat down at the table.

"Hey Frank," I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey."

Right then, Moody walked in to the meeting room, which I was thankful for because I was looking for an excuse not to say anything to James.

"Sit," Moody ordered, waiting for everyone before continuing his speech. "To start off, you may have noticed most of the graduates are not here. The reason being, I feel you all did better in the Academy," Moody said, addressing us newbies. "Therefore, you all will be assigned to one of the top level teams. You will also be assigned a partner for your team. So let's begin."

First he introduced the current members of each team. Then he began assigning us to our new partners.

"Lily Evans. Eric Freeman. Team one."

I turned my head, looking to see who this Eric Freeman was. My eyes locked with his and I immediately stood up.

"_HIM?!_ You're partnering me up with him," I questioned Moody, pointing my finger in the direction of my new partner.

This wasn't right. Moody would know better than to put me with the guy that constantly antagonized me while we were in the Academy. Moody looked over his clipboard at me, daring me to continue. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of continuing. Something I knew I would pay for later.

"Moody. Are you serious? Do I really have to be partnered with him?"

"Yes, Evans. Freeman is your partner. Sit down and stop harping on about it. And don't interrupt me again," Moody growled.

Moody finished calling out the new partners and gave everyone their schedules. Everyone but Eric and I. Then everyone was dismissed. Lagging behind, Eric and I made our way up to where Moody was.

"Nice going Evans. If I have to pay for your stupid mistake, you are seriously going to regret it," Eric muttered loud enough for me to hear, before stopping in front of Moody. "Excuse me, sir, but we," he gestured to himself then me, "didn't receive our schedules."

"Right. Let me see. Here you go," he said, handing us each our schedules.

According to my schedule, I would work full time four days on, two days off. And so on. On my days off, I could work at the hospital. I noticed at the bottom of the parchment, it said that my schedule was subject to change according to mission assignment.

"Is that all," Moody questioned, looking at the two of us. We both nodded before turning around to leave. The rest of our team greeted us once we left the meeting room and led us to our office room.

Apparently, each team had their own office room, which I found a little odd. The rooms weren't too big, but had enough room to fit six desks and a few filing cabinets. There were two desks in each corner.

We quickly learned that Frank and Kingsley Shacklebolt were partners and Sirius and James were partners as well. I felt a little odd about being the only girl in the group, but reminded myself that there weren't too many female Aurors. Especially in the top level class. Eric immediately picked the desk closest to the door, leaving me with no choice but to set my things down on the last one.

Eric and I spent the rest of the morning setting up our desks while talking to our other new team mates, while they worked on paperwork from the previous day. While we were talking, Frank mentioned how it was funny that Moody put Eric and me on the same team as James.

"Ha ha. Yeah, it's real funny," I muttered sarcastically.

"I don't get it," Eric butted in, looking confused.

"Well, Lily and James have a history together," Frank explained. "I just thought it was funny how they're on the same team, but my wife and I aren't allowed to work with each other. As Moody says, 'it's a conflict of interest.'"

"Yeah, I was going to say something about that, but I think I should probably lay low after my outburst earlier," I said thoughtfully. To this, the others laughed. Except Eric, who scowled in my direction.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James laugh under his breath. Probably because Eric and I didn't get along too well. Man, it was just my luck that I'd gotten partnered with Eric and we got put on the same team as James.

A while later, Sirius spun his chair around and rubbed his hands together saying it was lunch time. I turned my head to look at the clock in disbelief--I couldn't believe how time flew by. Everyone started heading out of the room, leaving me behind. I gathered up my things quickly, trying to catch up with them and almost knocking everything off my desk.

* * *

"Well, that hit the spot," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach as we all headed out the door.

It was time to go back to work. I sighed as I wondered what we'd be doing the rest of the afternoon. Walking through the crowded pathway in Diagon Alley, Sirius turned around and began telling us jokes.

"So there's these two muffins in an oven. They're both sitting, just chilling and getting baked. The first one yells, 'God damn, it's hot in here!' And the other muffin replies, 'Holy crap! A talking muffin.' Get it?! The second muffin is surprised the first one talks but then it talks," Sirius laughed, making the rest of us laugh.

He was just so amusing when he's had too much sugar. He had way too many personalities for his own good.

"Oh oh, Lily, I heard a new knock knock joke. You guys wanna hear it," Sirius asked excitedly.

"NO," everyone yelled, which resulted in Sirius making his pitiful puppy-dog face.

"Okay. Let's hear it," I said reluctantly.

"YES! Okay. Knock Knock."

"Who's there," I asked.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting c--"

"MOO," Sirius yelled at me and began laughing. I just rolled my eyes at his antics.

THUMP!

Sirius was now lying on the ground, not entirely sure what had just happened. After making sure he was okay, everyone looked to see who he had run into. Oh no--this is definitely going to be trouble. It just had to be Sirius' little brother, Regulus, that we ran into.

James and Frank help Sirius up, all the while Sirius was throwing Regulus dirty looks. Not that Regulus and his friends were any better--they all had nasty looks upon their faces.

"Well well well, what do we have here? My disgrace of a brother and his friends," Regulus sneered.

"Shut your mouth, you little maggot."

"No, I don't think I will. Everyone knows that you're a disgrace to the Black family name. Did you know mum blasted your name off the tapestry," Regulus asked, knowing he was pushing Sirius' buttons.

Sirius had never been very tolerant towards his brother and their family. They believed that anyone who wasn't a pureblood, was filthy blooded.

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled, trying to control his temper.

"You always were such a screw up. You never were good enough to uphold the family name. Blood traitors and Halfbloods," Regulus smirked, while his friends sniggered behind him.

Sirius' face was getting redder and redder by the minute. We needed to get out of here before something really bad happened. So I grabbed Sirius' arm, telling him we should leave. That's when Regulus caught sight of me.

"Oh look. We've got ourselves a mudblood as well," he said, sizing me up and down.

The next thing I knew, there were punches being thrown, several voices yelling out, and blood splattering on the pavement below. I should have known this would have happened. But how was I supposed to stop this fist fight, before the wands were out?

I easily dodged a punch, but I wasn't so lucky when I tripped to the ground. It was then, that my attacker had started to kick me anywhere that was exposed. I had been kicked in the stomach a dozen times, as well as a few times in the face.

Suddenly I could hear more voices yelling. Except this time they were hexes and curses flying past me. This caused the two groups to split up. Lying on the ground, I could see my team, along with another team from the Auror Department, standing there with their wands pointed in my direction. Regulus and his group where standing there, blocking me from my team's view.

I had to make a decision fast on how to remove myself from this vulnerable state I was put in. I lay motionless knowing it would make my attacker think I was unconscious. Waiting for the right moment, I finally made my move swinging my leg around, connecting it with those of my attacker. At the same time I pulled my wand out and pointed it in his direction.

Hearing a thud, his friends turned around, surprised to see me standing with my wand pointed at their friend. Then just as fast as the fight broke out, Regulus smirked, motioning to his friends to disapparate.

Once they were gone, my team rushed over to me, making sure I was alright. What did they think I was, some pathetic little girl who couldn't take care of herself? I had a hard time trying to convince them that I was fine. Even James seemed somewhat concerned about my wellbeing.

Looking them over, I noticed they all had small cuts on their faces and arms. Both Frank and James had black eyes, Eric had a bloody lip, Kingsley had a bloody nose. Sirius looked the worst out of them, with a black eye and bloody nose (most likely broken). I quickly told them I'd heal them once we got back to the office.

* * *

Arriving at the office, Moody immediately began yelling at us, questioning us why we got into a fight. I have no idea how he found out about it, because the other Auror team didn't come back before us. We all had our heads lowered in shame, almost like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs.

"Well? Who started it," Moody asked, getting even more frustrated.

Seeing no one from my team was going to speak up, I spoke first. "Sir, we were just on our way back, when Sirius' brother ran into him and a verbal argument broke out. We were just about to leave, when they started fist fighting."

"Is that correct," he questioned the others. They all nodded in response.

"Well, if I hear anything that concerns you again Evans, you'll be on probation." Moody said gruffly.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you all to go home in an hour. You're done for the day," Moody dismissed us.

* * *

"Just sit still."

"Ouch! Lily!"

"Oh hush, Sirius. You need to get these cuts cleaned before I can heal them." I reprimanded.

I wanted to clean Sirius up first since he had looked the worst. After a few minutes of whining from Sirius, I finished healing him. I turned around to begin healing Frank's injuries and to my surprise, they were already healed. It was then that I saw Eric healing James' injuries as well.

Eric explained to everyone that his mother was the head healer over at St. Mungo's and that he had been an intern there every summer between school sessions. My mouth hung open in surprise.

HOLY COW! His mother was my other boss!

* * *

A/n: So, hey everyone. So Sorry for the wait, I know I take forever to write this stuff--I spent a lot of time playing solitaire…hehe. A major thanks goes out to my awesome beta, TASTETHEKISS. She ROCKS! And more thanks goes out to all my reviewers: cosmopolitan, thestralwhisperer, shetlandlace, An Aspiring Author(who has a gambling problem…lol, jkjk), wicked26, modern-marauder, and R.L.N.Tonks. I absolutely love getting reviews. So I hope you liked this chapter…I wanted to throw in some twists, anyway…

IHEARTJAMESPOTTER (aka: jenn)

PS…Please review to let me know what you think….thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

HOLY COW! How had I not put two and two together? I should have known. I should have figured it out. Especially when Moody revealed that _he_ was my partner. I knew his last name seemed familiar, but I just brushed it off when I saw that he was my new partner. That stupid arse!

I knew there just had to be another reason besides the fact that it was known to everyone that Eric and I just didn't get along. And it wasn't such a coincidence that he was experienced in the medical field, even if it was unofficial. Damn it Moody. What did I do to have this happen to me? It was just my luck. I knew I'd end up paying for my outburst someway or another.

Well, thank heavens I don't have to work with him everyday. That would be a complete nightmare!

"Just wait a minute there, cowboy. How is it that you worked there and I've never seen you? Not once," I said suspiciously.

"Let's see. Maybe it's because we never worked in the same department," he remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Which department did you work in then," I questioned, not believing a word he said.

"It varied. I worked wherever I was needed, but there were some departments I couldn't work in because I'm not officially a healer. Which one did you work in," he asked with a smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't.

"I've always worked in emergency¾"

"Well, there's the answer to your question. I wasn't allowed to work in there. That's why you never saw me," he interrupted with that smartass attitude of his.

I rolled my eyes, telling him, "Just to let you know, I didn't ask a question, smart one." This comment of mine resulted in the others from our team laughing.

He immediately narrowed his eyes at me and turned his back to me. HA! Take that you smug bastard!

"Shut up, Evans. You think you're so smart, don't you?"

Before I could respond, Sirius stepped between us, breaking up what could have been a fight.

"We should probably get to the training field now. We don't need to piss Moody off any further. You especially," Sirius said, grabbing me by the shoulders and turning me around.

I sighed, throwing my things into my desk before heading towards the door. I was about to walk through the door frame, when I saw Eric speeding my way. He tried to squeeze past me, but this only resulted in our shoulders colliding with each other and the door frame. Great. Just great. Why was he so impatient that he couldn't wait a few seconds and walk out behind me? Didn't he know that you're supposed to let the lady go first? Didn't he have any manners?

"Watch it, Evans," he said gruffly, before pushing past me. I was left there to stare after him with my jaw hung wide open.

I seriously could not believe this guy. What was his problem?

I spun around immediately when I heard snickering behind me. There was James and Sirius; the last ones to leave the room. I could see Sirius trying his best not to laugh, while James didn't even try to control his laughter. I knew he was laughing at my unfortunate luck. I glared at the two of them and began walking slowly to the lady's locker room. Taking some "me" time, I tried to cool off but was having a difficult time. James sped right past me without Sirius. I barely turned me head, when I found Sirius fall into step with me.

"Just relax. Don't think about it too much," Sirius said, trying to comfort me.

"I'm trying, but it's just so difficult. Eric acts a lot like James used to when he went to Hogwarts. The problem is, I can't tell whose worse," I admitted. Sirius just laughed in response, before we parted ways.

* * *

"Let's get moving, Evans," Moody yelled, as I walked out of the locker room. Looking up, I could see that the rest of my team was already out on the field, waiting for me. I swore under my breath and jogged over to the others.

Once I arrived, I saw Eric throw me a smug look. Again, before I could do or say anything, I was interrupted.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Start running. I want ten laps from you all."

I took off immediately, surrounded by the rest of my team. I ran blindly around the track, thoughts building up in my head. Thinking about these last few months, especially today's events, turned my mood sour. I silently vented as I ran. I could hear nothing except my feet pounding into the ground and my breathing.

I loved to run. I felt so free, like nothing could touch me. It was a good thing that I liked running, especially for this job. We were required to be able to run for long periods.

Only one lap left, now. Jeez, those nine laps went by really fast.

"Hey, Evans," Eric yelled in my ear. I turned my head in his direction, while continuing my steady pace. I could tell he was already falling short of breath. "You up for a race or are you too busy daydreaming?"

Smirking, I yelled back, "You're on!" At once, I began running a bit faster. Eric and I ran side by side on the track, while the others lagged behind us slightly. I heard Eric laugh when I almost tripped over my own foot. Getting even more pissed off, I could see the end. I decided that I would let myself loose now. I'd really show him. As I sprinted past him, I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him. I know, not very mature, but who cares. I sprinted away leaving Eric to eat my dust.

I walked around waiting for the others. Eric arrived shortly after, with a sour look on his face. I found it funny that I was only slightly out of breath, while he walked around gasping for air. I knew he thought he'd win that race. The others finally trailed in, laughing. That is, except for James.

"Nice job, Lily," Frank congratulated, throwing a hand on my shoulder.

Sirius walked up to Eric and quietly muttered that I used to run track when I was younger and had continued while I went to Hogwarts. He laughed, recalling that James had learned the same way as well. Eric looked to James, hoping this statement wasn't true. I laughed along with the others when James grudgingly nodded his head.

Well, I guess he's not so cocky, now is he?

I saw Moody out of the corner of my eye and knew it was time to get my butt moving. No need to piss him off any further. I took off running again, this time taking the obstacle course. The others trailed behind me once again after I mentioned that we should continue before Moody decided to chew us out. Right now, we definitely weren't his favorite group of people.

Eric and James didn't seem to like being told what to do and fell to the back of the group. They began talking like they were friends. They really seemed to get along.

But wasn't that just my luck?

* * *

I trudged out of the lady's locker room, exhausted from training. Moody hadn't been in a good mood at all, and it was shown in practice today. He didn't hold anything back.

My whole body was sore and I had a pounding headache¾I felt like I had been hit by a bus. But I felt a little better after taking a long, hot shower.

"Evans!" I flinched slightly after hearing that voice. I thought I'd be able to avoid him for the rest of the day.

"Sir," I replied wearily.

"I just spoke with Morgan Freeman and she wants to discuss some things with you in twenty minutes at St. Mungo's. So get your stuff together and you can go for the day. Let the others know they can go as well. That's all."

That was all? I thought I was in serious trouble for something, with the way he called out my name.

"Yes, sir," I said, before I left him in the corridor.

"By the way, Evans," he said quietly. I turned back around to see what he wanted. "Good job at training today."

"Thank you, Sir. See you tomorrow."

"What took you so long," Sirius interrogated me as soon as I walked back into our office.

"She's a girl, Sirius. What'd you expect? All girls take forever when it comes to getting ready," Eric laughed.

Throwing him a dirty look, I answered Sirius' question. "Nothing. Moody just stopped me and said that we could leave for the day."

"Really," Kingsley questioned. "That's odd; we never get to leave early."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Well, that's good. I have to go see somebody soon," Eric said mysteriously, while he folded a letter.

"Me too. So I'll see you guys later," I added, grabbing my bag.

* * *

"Come in," a voice rang out.

Walking in, I could see Mrs. Freeman sitting at her desk, writing in a patient's file.

"Please sit, Lily. I'll be right with you."

Doing as I was told, I sat patiently. After a few minutes, she set her quill down and closed the file. She looked up at me, smiling warmly as she entwined her hands.

"How are you, Lily?"

"I'm fine. And you," I questioned out of politeness.

"Fine, fine. Busy as ever, but I'm doing just fine. How is everything over at the Auror Department?"

"Good so far, I guess. I do miss working here."

"Well, I can say that you are definitely missed around here, but as least we still have you a couple of days a week. And I'm happy to say that Patrick is doing an excellent job of filling your place while you're away."

Hearing this, I felt a little sad because I loved being a Healer. And I loved that I was the person that everyone came to with questions. But now with this new job, I am an Auror before I'm a Healer. Granted, I am the head Healer at the Auror Department.

"Yes, I'm sure he's doing great. I'm glad I recommended him," I smiled.

"So am I. Well, as you know, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. But I'm afraid that unfortunately, the major topic I want to cover with you is going to have to wait because it not only involves you, but someone else as well."

This caught my interest, but I knew it was useless to even try to find out what she was talking about.

"Okay, well, what did you want to talk about in the meantime?"

"Well, as I'm sure Moody already informed you, you'll be working here on your days off from the Auror department." I nodded my head, confirming this statement. "And since you are the new Head Healer out on the field, here is some paperwork that covers the procedures you must follow."

Mrs. Freeman handed me a huge stack of papers, which I briefly skimmed over. Most of it I already knew, but just as a precaution, I was required to go over it.

"Also, on your days here, I have decided that you will be a Head Healer alongside me."

"Oh wow." I was speechless. I didn't know what else to say because I definitely had not been expecting her to say that. Well, not right now anyway. "Thank you, very much."

"Lily, you are¾" Mrs. Freeman was interrupted, when we heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on, dear," she said to me. "Come in."

I turned to face the door and immediately a scowl came upon my face. It was Eric. What on earth was he doing here? Oh, that's right. I'm talking to his mother. I could tell Eric was just as surprised to see me, sitting here with his mother, even though he knew she was my other boss.

"Oh, good. You came in time."

"In time for what," I questioned.

"Oh, he's here because he's involved in what I wanted to talk to you about," she said before turning back to Eric. "Come sit down, because I have to go in a few minutes."

Eric sat beside me and we both looked towards Mrs. Freeman.

"Moody informed me that you two are partners, so I came up with a brilliant idea. Lily, I already informed you that you'll be working here on your days off from the Auror Department, but we still need more help around here. My superiors have agreed to let me hire Eric on. All he has to do is take the test to become a certified Healer--although his level won't be nearly as high as yours, Lily."

Once again, I was completely speechless. What was I supposed to say to _this_?

"So, Eric once you pass this test, you'll be able to work with Lily in the Emergency department."

WHAT?! This could not be happening. This is not happening. Not to me. This means that I have to work with him everyday. And I don't think that will work. I will be driven to insanity. I looked to Eric because I just knew he had wormed his way into this. Taking the easy way in. I knew he had something to do with this¾he just had to have.

But once I saw his face, I knew I was wrong. It's not like he wanted to work with me. He looked put out. SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Tell your mom you don't want to work with me.

As I sat there willing him to go against this idea, I realized he wouldn't go against his mother's wishes. No, this just will not do.

"Mrs. Freeman, how is it that he's allowed to become a certified Healer, without attending the Healing program. He should at least have to go through it, just like I had to with the Auror Department," I argued.

"Lily, like I said, we can always use more help here. Especially in the Emergency Department. And since you are partners, why not have him work with you."

I knew by the tone of her voice, that this was settled and there was no way around it. AHHHH!! DAMN Moody! He had something to do with this. He must have told Mrs. Freeman about Eric and me. Oh no. She knows that I don't like her son. This is just great.

Well, I guess I have no choice in the matter. So I grudgingly nodded my head in defeat.

"Well, that is all that I have to say. Lily, you may go. Eric I need to talk with you for a minute."

"Good bye, Mrs. Freeman. See you in a few days."

"Good bye, Lily." She smiled.

* * *

Once I closed the door to Mrs. Freeman's office, I stalked away quickly. This day was just not my day. How could so many bad things happen in just one day? I walked blindly around the corner, caught up in my thoughts.

I was suddenly knocked to the floor. Rubbing my head, all I could think was this was just one more thing I could add to my list of a bad day. The other person¾the one I ran into¾offered me a hand up. I gratefully accepted and pulled myself up.

Shaking my head, I profusely apologized to the person before bring my eyes to meet theirs. My eyes were caught in the most entrancing chocolate brown eyes.

"It's alright. You're Lily, right?"

I nodded my head, dumbly. How did he know my name? And just _who_ was he?

"My name's Ben. Ben Carson. I work in the Auror Department as well. I'm in team three with Alice Longbottom. She was talking about you earlier."

I smiled, "Yeah, she's one of my friends." Wow. Don't I just sound like an idiot?

"So, Ben, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Eric."

"How do you know Eric," I questioned. He laughed at my tone when I said Eric's name.

"He's my best mate and flat mate."

"Oh," I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, how'd the meeting go with your mom," Ben questioned Eric, who just showed up.

"Fine. Let's go," he said, already walking away.

"Nice meeting you, Lily. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye."

I nodded. "Bye."

What a way to end a horrible day.

* * *

A/N: So…what did you all think? I hope it was good. Just to let you all know, I sent this to my beta last week and I haven't heard from her. And I really wanted to get this chapter out, so here it is. Once my beta gets back to me, I'll re-edit it then. I hope everything's ok with her.

THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE REVIEWED MY STORY. IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE. HEHE. Please review to let me know what you thought

Jenn

PS…I'm halfway done with the next chapter…so that should be coming soon!


	8. Author's Note 1

TO ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY!

I know its almost been about two months since my last posting, but I felt that I would let you all know what's going on here.

First, I honestly was discouraged to continue writing this story. Seeing reviews helps me know that people are actually reading my story. Even if you aren't big on reviewing, just saying something like 'hey, I'm here. I read this story.' would make me happy. And I don't mind having people tell me when there is something they don't like about this story. Letting me know if its crappy will help me a lot to improve my writing. And a thanks goes out to thestralwhisperer and An Aspiring Author for reviewing my last chapter.

Second, (and this goes with what I said above) I've had major writers block, even though I've had this chapter and a few others already mapped out. Even with that, when I write it out, it sounds horrible to me. Which leave me disgruntled. So I've been working on it little by little. Please bear with me, I'll try to get it out asap.

Third, while I've had major writers block with this story, I've mapped out another story I'd like to work on eventually, and have even mapped out the sequel. And I have a few other ideas. But those will wait for now.

Okay, well, I wish I had more time to finish saying what I wanted to say, but I unfortunately have to get going due to my crazy schedule. So I'll be off to class. But when I get home, I plan on sitting down to finish writing the next chapter.

jenn


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I rounded a corner of the now familiar halls of the Auror Department. I still couldn't believe I've been working here for a month and a half now. It felt like I've been here longer. So far this job seemed pretty easy with how slow it's been and not having much to do, but I knew better than to think that. We spent most of our time out on the training field or we had to go over previous missions. It's been a bit boring, but I guess it's needed so we don't make the same mistakes.

Not really paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into Moody. He stood in place, while I fell to the ground. I muttered a sorry as I pushed myself back up.

"Evans, pay more attention."

"Yes, Sir."

"I want you and the rest of your team out on the field on time today," Moody ordered.

I nodded in response, while Moody walked away. I've sort of redeemed myself with him¾no longer am I on his bad side, which I have to admit I like a lot more. And I think he actually enjoys my disputes with Eric. He's pretty twisted if you ask me.

Lately, I've noticed that Moody's been very distracted. And though he'd never admit it, I can tell he's anxious because there haven't been any attacks recently. Some of the other Aurors who've been working in the department for a longer period are becoming just as anxious. I often hear from hushed conversations that it's like the calm before the storm. And I have to agree with them.

Continuing on my journey, I walked right past James and his new girlfriend, Isabel Covington. He started dating her just after I began working here. At first, I thought she was just another dumb bimbo like the ones he dated at Hogwarts. But now that I've met her, I know she is a really sweet and kind person. It's hard because I really want to hate her, but I can't. I honestly don't know if she'd be the same if she knew of my past with James. Shaking my head, I tried to block out thoughts of him and the breaking of my heart; I still felt something for him, but at the same time he drove me crazy.

I reached my destination a few minutes later. I noticed the room was lacking most of my team mates, as I made my way over to my desk. Glancing at the clock, I realized I arrived almost an hour early. I dropped my things at my desk and headed over to where Sirius sat. Exhausted, I fell ungracefully into the chair I stole from James' desk.

"Morning, love."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I took a cup of coffee from him. Sirius always brought me a cup of coffee, which I loved and needed daily.

"So, what are you doing here this early? Not planning bodily harm to your partner, are you," he questioned playfully.

"No. Not yet, anyway. It's too early for that. And to answer your question, I have no idea why I'm here this early."

"Maybe you're just too distracted, dreaming of Eric Freeman," he teased with a grin on his face.

"Not dreaming. It's more like horrifying nightmares that keep me from getting decent amounts of sleep."

Sirius grinned widely as I recalled a previous nightmare I'd had about Eric. Just as I finished my story, the devil himself walked in. Sirius and I immediately looked at each other before cracking up with laughter.

"What's so funny," Eric questioned in a nasty tone.

"Nothing," I replied with the same tone.

This past month and a half has had its ups and downs. And Eric often fell into the downs category. All we ever did was fight¾there were even a few where we almost got into physical fights. Though, we did try to keep it to a minimum while we were around Moody and Mrs. Freeman. I swear we are worse that I used to be with James at Hogwarts. I remember comparing him and James, not knowing who was worse. Well, I do now¾it was definitely Eric. Oh and now, James and Eric are becoming good mates. I think James is doing it mostly out of spite. Or that's how it was in the beginning.

"Have you talked to the others yet?"

"Yeah. Everyone is going to meet at the pub around nine."

"Good. I haven't seen any of them since I started working here. I can't wait for tonight."

"It should be fun. And I'll finally get to see what muggles drink."

I laughed out upon hearing this. "Sirius, muggle alcohol is pretty much the same as our alcohol, only they have a bunch of different kinds."

"Really?"

I nodded just as someone knocked on the door. I turned to see Ben standing there.

"Hey Eric. Morning Lily, Sirius," Ben greeted.

We all muttered hellos in reply. I watched as Ben walked over to Eric and began to quietly talk. It had become routine to see Ben at least everyday, whether it was to talk to Eric or just hang out with the team.

A few weeks ago, I learned that Eric and Ben lived a few blocks away from me. I found it a little weird that I had never run into them on the street before, because whenever I go out now, I expect to run into them at sometime or another.

I took another sip from my coffee before turning back to Sirius and stared out the window near by.

"Well, I have to get back to my office. Thanks Eric. See you all later tonight," Ben said.

I looked to Sirius with a questioning look on my face.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I invited some of the guys around here," Sirius laughed slightly.

"Who, exactly," I questioned.

"Just our team, Ben, and Alice."

"Oh…" I trailed off as Kingsley, Frank, and James walked in.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"You're sitting in my chair," James said rudely.

"I'll talk to you later, Sirius," I said, ignoring James.

I went back to my desk and began to work on my paperwork and go over previous missions.

* * *

Tonight was the first time I was free from both my jobs¾no work to take home. I was in much need of a small break, I thought as I took my time getting ready. Ever since I began working in the Auror Department, I hadn't really put much effort into making myself look nice.

"LILY," a voice yelled, startling me.

"What are you doing here Sirius," I yelled back.

"I came to see if you were still coming. It's nine forty-five, already. We were supposed to meet at nine, remember?"

"OH! I hadn't realized it was past nine. Well, go ahead and go. I'll be along in a minute. I just have to finish getting ready."

"Ok," Sirius replied, before a loud crack was heard.

I quickly threw on my clothes and charmed my hair to curl. Glancing at my personal appearance, I nodded in approval. Before rushing out to throw on a jacket, scarf, and my favorite newsboy hat. I slammed my door shut and began running down the stairs. It was then that I realized I didn't lock my door, so with a swish and flick of my wand, the door was locked.

As I jogged lightly to the nightclub, which was only a few blocks away from my apartment, I could hear the heals of my boots colliding with the cement below. Tonight I was going to let everything go¾let go of all my worries and insecurities, and just let loose. I could see the club up ahead with the line going around the block. Trying my luck, I walked up to the bouncer and smiled flirtatiously at him. He smiled back and let me through.

I pushed my way through the crowded nightclub in search of my group. Finally I spotted them in the way back, taking up a corner. Jenn was the first to spot that I'd arrived. Waving me over, the others finally took notice of me.

After greeting everyone, I began to strip myself of my jacket, scarf, and newsboy hat. This left me in a green halter corset, low-rise dark rinse jeans, my very cute boots, and a few bangles.

"Damn! Is that really you, Evans," Eric yelled. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I could tell that he was already a bit tipsy because he'd never say that to me. So I pushed past him and sat at the table with the girls. This would be the only time to catch up with them before I became too intoxicated.

After a few minutes of small chit chat, I began to interrogate Abby.

"So…Abby, any guys in the picture," I questioned with a grin.

"Well, there is this one guy. His name is Brad…" Abby said. Then she proceeded to tell us more about him. Apparently, none of the other girls knew about this mysterious Brad. "…we're sort of together but we still have the freedom to see other people."

"Just be careful," I said, concerned. Abby was known to have been in very clingy in "loose" relationships, as she called it. The end result being her heart being broken.

Trying to take the attention off herself, Abby asked Taylor how quidditch was going.

"It's great. We've been practicing nonstop for the last few weeks for the match next week. This season, the team has really blended well," she said with a smile on her face as she held Remus' hand. "You guys will all have to come."

"What about you Remus? How have you been?"

"Can't complain. Work hasn't been as crazy, but we still see a few cases now and then."

I looked around to see who was missing from our group of friends, just as Sirius sat beside me. James wasn't here--not that I really minded because he's been such a jerk--but I also realized that Peter wasn't here.

"Where's Peter? I thought he was going to be here."

"Oh, he sent an owl earlier saying he got caught up with work and wouldn't be able to come tonight," Sirius explained.

"That sucks. I wanted to see him tonight," I said.

"Hey, Sirius. Where's James at then," Jenn asked.

"He's picking up Isabel right now," he said, not looking my way.

"WHAT? You never said she was going to be here, Sirius," I accused.

"Well, she wasn't. Originally, she was busy, but her plans changed. So now she's coming."

"Great," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

Frank and Alice sat down at the table just as the others began questioning us Aurors how work was going. Leaving it up to the others to explain, I asked if anyone wanted drinks. After getting their orders, I headed to the bar.

While I was waiting for my order of drinks, this cute guy stood beside me.

"Hey. I'm Brandon," he said, extending a hand in my direction. Taking his hand in mine, I shook it politely. I could tell he was American by his accent.

"Hi. I'm Lily. You visiting here?"

"Yeah, a couple of my friends and I have decided to visit all the continents."

"Cool. How many have you been to now?"

"Well, we've been to all of them now. This is the last one."

"Wow. When did you start this little trip of yours?"

"About two months ago," he said with a smile.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, so can I buy you a drink," he asked bluntly.

"Uh…"

"Come on, you would really make a guy look bad in front of his friends would you? They're all watching right now."

"OK," I said giving into his puppy dog face.

We talked for a few more minutes before he invited me to come over to the table he and his friends occupied. Before I could respond, I felt an arm sling over my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Lily, where in the world have you been? I thought you'd gotten lost with the drinks," Sirius said, flashing a grin and a wink at Brandon.

"I've just been talking with Brandon. Brandon, this is Sirius," I introduced.

They nodded at each other. Then quite suddenly, Brandon bid us goodbye as my order came up. It was actually a good thing Sirius was there to help me carry the drinks back to the table.

"So, Lil, trying to pick up some guys?"

"No…"

"Then you must be trying to be a tease."

"No…Where are you getting these ideas?"

"Your clothes…"

I looked down at my clothes before questioning what he meant. Still, he remained oblivious to my questions. Just as we arrived at the table, I could see everyone greeting James and Isabel. Remus, Abby, and Taylor had been the only ones who had not previously met her. I could tell already that she was winning them over. And I hated to admit that they looked great together. This thought continued to run through my head as I politely greeted Isabel and acknowledged James.

I needed a drink, and I needed one fast. They were already all over each other¾they were what I called the "honeymoon faze". And I really didn't need that tonight. Passing around the drinks, I took two shots. Within seconds I could feel the buzz.

Wanting desperately to get away from James and Isabel, I beckoned Abby, Jenn, and Taylor out on the dance floor with me. We stayed out there dancing for a few songs before we went back to the table. I took a few more shots, while the others sipped on cosmos and sunrises. I could see Eric, Ben, and Kingsley at the bar trying to pick up some girls, while Sirius was out on the dance floor dancing provocatively with a couple girls. This made me laugh because it was just so Sirius. The three couples (James and Isabel, Frank and Alice, and Taylor and Remus) sat conversing.

Feeling slightly out of place, I went up to Sirius and flashed a smile at him. He knew how I was feeling without me even having to say a word. Excusing himself from the girls, he moved his way over to me. We danced for quite a while, not saying a thing.

Sirius eventually left me there dancing and suddenly I found myself constantly dancing with more and more random guys.

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

Isabel headed off to the bathroom, just as Sirius made his way back to the table.

"Where'd Isabel go," Sirius asked as he threw himself down beside me.

"Bathroom."

"Oh. Man, Lily is a wild thing. I can't see how she's still going out there."

I didn't need Sirius telling me this. I could see it for myself. I swear, she was doing all this just to piss me off. I knew I had no right, seeing how I'm no longer with her, but lately everything she does drives me crazy. Ever since we broke up, she's changed into this completely different person. And she never used to dress like that¾she used to be a bit more conservative. I voiced some of my thoughts to Sirius, wondering if he thought Lily had changed.

"Well, I think she's still the same. She just doesn't have anyone to answer to. She's not in a relationship with anyone, but if she was, I'm sure she wouldn't be this way," Sirius said simply, after a few minutes of silence (of course it wasn't silent in the nightclub, I just mean in our conversation).

"But I feel she's just doing this to piss me off," I replied. I could see her coming back to the table after shaking off the guys she'd been dancing with.

I felt another presence plop down in the seat next to me. I turned my head and smiled. Isabel really was a great girl to be with. She was very pretty and had a great personality. The thing that I loved the most about her was that she got along with all my friends. I'm even sure that my family would love her.

"Sorry. The line for the bathroom was horrendous," she smiled sweetly.

"No problem. Just glad your back," I smiled back, gripping her hand.

I heard someone snort and looked around to see Lily standing at the table with a drink in hand. I tried to figure out what was so funny, but Isabel beat me to the punch.

"Oh, nothing. Sirius just said something really funny," she said, unconvincingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I didn't hear him say anything."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders as if to say "what do you want me to say?" This caused Lily to crack up laughing once again. She was really getting on my nerves.

* * *

**Back to Lily's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but snort when I heard those words come out of his mouth. He had never been this sappy with any of his other girlfriends, let alone me. I was a little startled when Isabel questioned what was so funny. So I said the first thing that came to mind. I had been looking in Sirius' direction, trying to make it seem like it hadn't been me that had laughed. So instead I came up with a totally inconvincible response.

"Oh, nothing. Sirius just said something really funny."

I saw James' eyes narrow and he said that he didn't hear Sirius say anything. Then his eyes shifted over to Sirius who shrugged in return. He had a slight smile on his face and I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out in laughter. I knew I was drunker than I felt I was. My action caused our whole group to look on with interest. Most were torn between laughing and staying quiet. They all could tell I was pissing James off more every second that passed.

I tried so hard not to look at Isabel's face because that seriously would have sent me over the edge. She was the only one out of the loop. I need some more to drink, so I grabbed another shot glass and downed it. By now I'd probably had eight shots and various other girly drinks.

I reached for another one, only to have my hand smacked away. I looked up at the offender only to realize James' face was right in mine. He was glaring at me and in response I glared back. I opened my mouth to say something nasty, but Sirius and Remus intervened. Sirius pulled me away, but I fought him as best as I could. It resulted in me tripping backward and James laughing maliciously. It was decided then that it was time to leave. Besides the pub would be closing soon anyway. Remus grabbed my things as Sirius led me out, gripping my elbow.

Our whole group was outside the nightclub, and I decided to start singing. I heard this one song a while ago and knew that it would piss James off even more.

"_You're not worth it babe,  
The trouble you bring,  
The noise you keep,  
and you don't even care,  
Yeah,_," I sang. I felt encouraged to continue upon seeing everyone's faces, while Sirius and Remus tried to quiet me. I didn't even look in James' direction.

I'm so sick of you,  
Babe,  
Life's wasted I'm through fakin',  
You don't turn me on,  
You don't do anything at all

"_Baby, I can't stand the sight of your face,  
Baby, I don't even wanna hear your name,  
Don't know what I saw,  
But I ain't seeing it now  
Woke up this morning, bitterness in my mouth._" A few of the guys began to chuckle.

Guess I fell too fast,  
Guess I learned my lesson,  
So much for true love,  
I'll take the Chivas instead.

"_Yeah,  
I'll take the Chivas instead,  
Oh yeah,_  
_I must've been so, so, so, so, so, lonely,  
__**You are crap**_," I sang simply. Sirius laughed at this point, but stopped immediately upon seeing James' face.

You're too high maintenance babe,  
All the time you spend,  
Tryin' to fit in,  
and no one even cares,  
Yeah,

It's so ridiculous, babe,  
Watching you turn as I run  
It's like I'm not even there,  
Baby, don't you try to hold my hand,  
Maybe, you should keep your eyes on your new girlfriend

Don't know what I saw,  
But I ain't seeing it now,  
Woke up this morning, bitterness in my mouth.  
Guess I fell too fast,  
Guess I learned my lesson

So much for true love,  
I'll take the Chivas instead.,  
Oh,  
I'll take the Chivas instead,  
Over your bed,  
It wasn't even good,  
Trust me

"_Yeah  
You should keep your eyes on your new little brat  
Yeah,_" I concluded my song just as James left with Isabel, who still had confusion written all over her face.

It's hard not to look,  
I know,  
I'm amazing,  
I love you, Chivas.

I pushed Sirius off me and began to stumble away. Suddenly I felt terrible. My eyes began to water and I felt like I couldn't breath. Why did it cause me so much pleasure in pissing James off? Was it because I wanted him to hurt as much as I was hurting? No, that couldn't be it. I wiped my eyes clear of any traces of tears before turning back to the group.

The whole group slowly broke apart. The rest that remained was Sirius, Ben, Eric and I. I noticed a girl was standing off to the side. I could see that she was waiting for Sirius, so I told him to go with her, that I'd be fine. He still seemed unsure. Just then, Ben told Sirius that he and Eric would take me home.

"It's fine, Sirius. I'm not your responsibility to take care of. I know my way home." This finally persuaded him.

"Alright. But if anything happens to her, I'll have your heads," he told Eric and Ben. They nodded back and I began to walk ahead of them.

"You better get along. She's leaving without you," he warned them.

They turned and rushed after me.

* * *

The walk home seemed to take longer than I thought it would. I couldn't wait to get home and crawl into my nice, warm, comfortable bed. And yet, I didn't want to go home and be alone. I guess I said some stuff that Ben and Eric found extremely funny. Eric startled me slightly when he said he liked me better this way, "the one who has a looser personality and isn't such a bitch" as he put it. In return, I said that I liked him better this way cause he didn't seem like James. So I guess we both like each other better when we're intoxicated. I mentioned that I'm not such a bitch, that I'm only like that because of James. After a few minutes, Eric held his hand out to me. Unsure of what to do with his hand, I just stared at it.

"Truce," he offered.

I debated a second before grabbing his offered hand, replying, "Truce."

We were a block away when my clumsiness got out of control. I stumbled once again, but this time I face planted into the sidewalk. Man, that is one way to _almost_ sober up. Key word being almost. I felt two pairs of arms lift me up. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Are you alright, Lily," Ben asked, with concern in his eyes.

"Mmm…I don't feel so well…" and with that, the world around me faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well here is the next chapter. I had planned on getting this out before Sunday, but that didn't work out as planned. I had the worst weekend: I ended up getting a ticket for turning right on a red light without coming to a complete stop. Then the next day I woke up pretty sick. Anyways, that's how my weekend was. I was so pissed at that cop. Then not even a month ago I got a speeding ticket (going 75 in a 65), but when the cop pulled me over I was going 65. My luck just isn't the greatest with cops on motorcycles….

So, just to let you all know, I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I'll re-edit it later. I just wanted to get this out. And I actually plan to start working on the next chapter ASAP, because I have the next two weeks off. Tomorrow, I'll start with the outline, after I watch biggest loser (hehe).

And lastly, the song I used is a hidden track from Kelly Clarkson's My December CD. It's after her song, Irvine. Just wanted to let you all know, and of course give her credit.

Thanks for Reading!

--Jenn

PS. I was so happy to see that you guys are still reading my story. I made this chapter a little longer for you.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Oh man. I woke up but I kept my eyes shut tightly because of the pounding in my head. Why did my head hurt so badly? I reached around for my alarm clock but couldn't find it. I blinked groggily before slowly sitting up. Why had I been sleeping on the couch? I pushed myself up to find some aspirin, when I bumped into something hard, causing me to yell out in pain.

When had I moved the coffee table? Wait a minute, I thought, as I began taking in my surroundings. This wasn't my coffee table. And this wasn't my couch. This wasn't even my flat.

I began to panic slightly at this realization. Who's flat was this then? Looking down, I sighed in relief--I still had my clothes on. I looked around and noticed it had the same layout as my flat, so I figured I had accidentally let myself into someone else's flat.

Jeez, I hope I didn't wake up the people who lived here. That would be extremely embarrassing, not to mention how difficult it would be to explain how I just managed to break in. Grabbing my boots, I cautiously tip toed to the door and silently let myself out.

I realized I was in the flat two floors above mine once I saw the number on the door. Why on earth would I go up two extra flights of stairs? If anything, I would have stopped two flights below my floor. At the moment, though, I didn't really mind. Walking down stairs with a hangover was a much better choice than walking up them.

I looked around, making sure there were no muggles watching, before taking out my wand. Waving it around, the door unlocked and opened. I made my way clumsily to my bed. The clock read 10:04 am but I thought nothing of it. How late did I stay out last night? It didn't really matter I thought as I flopped down on my bed, sighing contentedly. I was going to spend the rest of my day sleeping off this hangover in my comfortable bed.

As I lay there, I tried to figure out what exactly happened last night. I didn't remember too much of it and didn't even know if I wanted to. Thank Merlin I didn't have to see the guys from work. I'm sure I did something embarrassing.

Man, not only did I have a horrible headache, but my face and arms were in pain as well.

Hold it. What was today?

"SHIT," I yelled a few seconds later, jumping out of bed.

I looked to my alarm clock. 10:18 am. CRAP!

I ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Not even five minutes later, I jumped back out. I hurriedly brushed my teeth without even glancing at my reflection.

I rushed around my room trying to find some clean clothes that were appropriate for work. I couldn't find any so I threw on a pair of jeans and a grey tank top. I threw my hair into a messy bun as I rushed out of my room. I grabbed my shoes before continuing back out the door.

I didn't want to look at the clock because I knew I would cringe. Still I couldn't help it.

10:26 am. Moody is going to be so pissed with me. I can't believe that I got so wasted last night, I thought before disappearing with a loud crack.

* * *

I came to an abrupt stop once I realized I went a bit too far. Out of breath, I turned back and rushed to the closed door. Moody must have been in there. I put my ear to the door, trying to listen for his low voice. At the same time, I tried to slip my shoes on.

But for some reason, I lost my balance. I tried to use the door as support, but there was no such luck.

I fell to the floor as the door swung open. I groaned, laying there like an idiot. Apparently the door wasn't shut all the way and the sudden impact of my body caused it to open.

I looked up at everyone looking down upon me silently. I scrambled to my feet and rushed to my desk. I looked around expecting to find Moody standing there glaring at me. Relief flooded my body upon discovering he wasn't there.

Unfortunately, I knew I would have to face his wrath at some point today. It would have just been better to get it over with now.

"You look like shit, Evans," James laughed, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. I wasn't in the mood to deal with James at the moment.

"Moody just left. I'm so glad I'm not you. He's on a rampage," he laughed once more. I stayed silent and fell into my chair.

I dropped my head in my hands and rubbed my temples vigorously. These were my pathetic attempts to make myself feel better.

"What the hell happened to you," he asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"What do you mean," I sighed, looking up at the others.

"Your face," he said simply. "What happened to your face?"

"My face," I questioned, touching it lightly.

"Yes. Your face."

"I…I don't know," I replied looking to Sirius, as if he knew the answer to this question.

Sirius said he didn't know then glared towards Eric. All eyes then moved from Sirius onto Eric, who tried at all costs to avoid any eye contact.

"What did you do," I yelled, pointing my finger at him.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything," he replied indignantly. "You did that all on your own."

I gaped at him, waiting for his explanation of what happened to me. I was very curious as to why he, and he alone knew what happened to me.

He opened his mouth just as Ben appeared at the door. He looked somewhat relieved and beckoned Ben in.

"Well. After almost everyone had left, Sirius asked Ben and me to take you home." Eric explained.

Both Ben and Eric told everyone how Eric and I called a truce. And how funny I was--James scoffed at this. They then explained how I became even clumsier and I did a face plant, then shortly after I passed out.

_FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUS NIGHT (Ben's P.O.V.)_

"_Are you alright, Lily," I asked, with concern written on my face. Her body was becoming a dead weight extremely fast._

"_Mmm…I don't feel…" she mumbled, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body gave way._

_Both Eric and I tightened our grips to hold her limp body up. I nodded to Eric, telling him I had her. He nodded back at me before letting go._

_Keeping my arm secured around her back, I used my other arm to support her legs. Once I had her comfortably in my arms, Eric and I began our journey once again._

_We were both silent as we arrived at Lily's building. The door man opened the door for us and told us what her flat number was. We thanked him before heading to the stairs._

_We finally arrived on the sixth floor and were standing just outside her front door. I looked to Eric and he looked back at me when I questioned about where her keys were. I didn't really expect him to know where they were. So we decided we'd just use magic to open her door._

_We stumbled around in the dark quietly before I set her down on the couch. I placed her head on a pillow then covered her with a blanket Eric handed to me._

_Then we left and locked the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK (back to Lily's P.O.V.)_

I couldn't believe I had passed out. I couldn't believe that Eric and I had called a truce. It was a little awkward because now I didn't know how to act around him. I suppose I could try as long as he acts civilly to me and doesn't act like a prat anymore.

I felt my face once more and winced. My chin and my right cheek had scabbed. It was then that I noticed my palms and forearms were also scabbed up. I couldn't see how I hadn't noticed this earlier.

Merlin, this was so embarrassing, I thought as I turned bright red. I conjured up a mirror and brought it up to my face. HOLY COW. I did look like shit.

I grabbed my bag and began digging through it in search of some ointment. Ah-ha, found it. I squeezed some onto my hand and began to rub it over my scabs. Within a minute the scabs began to disappear.

I tried my best to ignore the laughter that sparked around the room, but soon it became too much. Determined, I stalked out of the room to the training field by myself. My stomach churned as I took off running.

I ran for a good hour on the track before the others came out from the office. I could see Sirius up ahead and caught up to him.

"Hey," I said.

When I received no response, I turned my head in his direction. His face was set straight forward with no expression. He was ignoring me.

What the hell was his problem? What had I done to receive this treatment?

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

Still, silence.

"Would you quit ignoring me," I asked, blocking his path.

He sighed before responding to my question.

"Look, I don't want to have to take sides between you and James."

"What are you talking about? I never asked you pick me over James."

"Lily, you were out of line yesterday…"

I looked at him blankly before telling him that I didn't remember much of last night. Even though I was scared to ask what happened last night, I still did. Sirius looked at me for a few seconds before telling me what exactly happened last night.

After hearing how I acted last night I was even more embarrassed and I felt sorry that Sirius had to deal with that, as well as everyone else. And I couldn't believe everything I said to James.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry for how I acted last night. But what does that have to do with having to take sides between the two of us?"

"James and I got in an argument this morning. He feels that I'm taking your side. And according to him, I have been ever since you guys broke up."

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe how immature he's being. I mean--" I stopped short when I saw the look on his face.

"Sorry. Never mind what I just said."

"No, it's alright. He was being immature. Anyway, it's fine. We should get running. I see Moody coming out this way."

Not only was my stomach churning, but now it had dropped and it felt like my heart was in my throat. I don't think I've ever felt so terrible. I nodded and began running once again.

* * *

"EVANS! OVER HERE, NOW!"

Uh oh. This was it. I jogged over to Moody.

"You were late."

I screwed up my face and began to apologize and try to explain.

"Sorry sir. I--"

"I don't want to hear it Evans," Moody growled.

"Yes, sir."

"Get to the locker room now, and be in my office within half an hour," Moody order.

I nodded and took off.

* * *

I felt so sick and weak when I arrived to the locker room. I just needed to get to my locker to retrieve my bag of potions. But this task was proving to be more difficult than I had expected.

I took a few shaky steps before my legs gave out. I collapsed to the floor a few feet from my locker. I knew how pathetic I looked, but at the moment I didn't really care.

I stayed there for a minute before getting on my hands and knees and began to crawl the rest of the way to my locker. I had to stop a few times and take deeps breaths to calm my stomach. It would just be my luck of throwing up all over myself.

I weakly pulled myself up and supported myself against the lockers. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. Another minute or two passed before I sighed and turned to my locker. Opening it, I made to grab for the bag and ended up knocking it to the floor.

"Damn," I whispered.

I dropped to the floor and searched through the bag for the two potions I was in dire need of. I found the hangover potion first and popped the cork open on the vile. I threw my head back, pouring the contents of the vile into my open mouth. I grimaced at the taste of the potion, but I felt the effects of the potion start to work within seconds. Slowly, I was starting to feel slightly better.

I continued my search for the potion that would re-hydrate me. I looked through the whole bag but couldn't manage to find the potion. I guess water would just have to do. Just then I felt a wave of nausea come over me. I stumbled up and rushed for the closest toilet.

I withdrew feeling just a worse as I did before. I wiped the corners of my mouth before brushing my teeth. Then I climbed into the shower for the second time that day, shaking worse than ever.

* * *

I walked into Moody's office to find the rest of my team waiting, but there was no Moody.

"What's going on?" I asked Frank.

"Probably going to finish lecturing us, now that you're here."

I nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's just hope it's short and painless," I muttered, more to myself.

"Don't count on it, Evans," Moody growled, walking into his office. I could see he was carrying two or three folders as he made his way to this desk.

Frank and Kingsley chuckled after hearing Moody's comment, but silenced immediately upon seeing the look Moody threw at them.

"All of you were late today. Some later than others," he directed at me. "However, that is not the reason I've called you all in here."

We all sat in anticipation of what was going to be said next.

"There was an abduction late last night. It is believed that a group of death eaters have taken two ministry workers. Both of whom work in the department of mysteries. They are Chantal Griffins and Foster Rowell. We believe that they are being held prisoner somewhere just outside of Paris. Here are the files on Griffins and Rowell. Take a copy from each folder," he said, passing two of the folders around.

He stayed silent as we looked over the information. Both Griffins and Rowell were in their late thirties and had been working in the department of mysteries for over five years. They were last seen in the elevators together heading to their department's floor.

"Sir, do we know what they had been doing in their department," I asked, even though I knew what the answer would be.

Before Moody could respond, James answered. "Evans, come on. It's called the department of mysteries for a reason."

I shot him a look, but continued with my questions.

"What time was it they were last seen and by who?"

"Ministry guards just outside the elevator shaft around nine," he supplied.

"Do we have any motives as to why these two were taken," Sirius asked.

"Currently, no."

We continued to ask questions so we could prepare ourselves a bit more. There was silence for a minute before Moody began to speak again.

"Now, you bunch have been pushing your luck with me lately and I would have picked a different team to go on this mission, but you all are the best I have. So, tonight you will be gone for no more than five days. I want you all to go home now and pack accordingly. You will be given directions before you leave. Meet back here by seven," he said, with a dismissing manner.

* * *

A/N: hey…so yeah. Here is the next chapter. Once again sorry for the wait. I had a hard time with this chapter. It just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to. So it's gone through several edits.

Thanks for reviewing:

shetlandlace

thestralwhisperer

blondewivbrains (no, sorry. We won't be seeing brad again.)

wicked26

An Aspiring Author

And...

R.L.N.Tonks

Thanks!  
--Jenn

PS. R.L.N.Tonks: Yes, deep down James does still love Lily, but he can't seem to recognize it. He has a hard time seeing that when he gets so aggravated with Lily over the littlest things. He has begun to care for Isabel and is sappy with her because they are in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. But Lily will definitely be a problem for their relationship. And no, at the moment, he doesn't love her.

James and Lily _will_ be getting together later on in the story. Just not for a while. Sorry. But I will try to have more interactions between them (I just love tension between them).

Lily feels like James is doing things just to make her jealous, but he's not. Then when Lily does get into another relationship, James with believe that she's doing it to make him jealous. Which will cause problems. James will not do well with the guy lily gets involved with.

I also want to say, lily will not be going out with Eric at all during this story. She still wants James but she has a hard time dealing with him and his new relationship.

Anyway, I'm headed off to class and I'm going to try to work on it tonight.

OH and I am thinking of fixing up the other chapter, maybe changing a few things. Let me know if you all like it the way it is or not.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Author's Note 2: Life

**READERS: HEY, I PUT UP THE EDITED CHAPTERS AND I CHANGED A FEW THINGS IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. I HAVE MY LAST FINAL ON WEDNESDAY NIGHT (5/21/08). So after I'm done with this class, i'll start working on the next chapter. i have up to chapter 17 all planned out i think. : ) Well i hope you all forgive me for how long i take to get these chapters up and i hope you will continue reading. i also am going to start another story, so when i get it up, i hope you'll check it out. : )**

**love, **

**jenn

* * *

**

Dear Readers,

Just a little note to let you know what exactly is going on with me and this story. Well, I told some of you that the next chapter would be up soon. Then the next night I ended up at the hospital for over a week. I've also started working more hours at work and after work I have to go to school. I have three more weeks left of school and I really need to study for finals. I also have about ten assignments/projects that are due before then. So I really need to concentrate on that. I feel so horrible that it takes me so long to update my story, and it seems I always have an excuse.

I honestly lose the inspiration to continue this story. Then weeks go by and suddenly I get some inspiration. I also wanted to let you know that this story is going on hiatus for the meantime. Not only to give me time to study for finals, but also to give me time to revamp this story. I went back a while ago and was editing my first few chapters. But I just reread my story and I don't really like how I've written it. I had it sort of mapped out but I've deviated from it. So after finals I'm going to re-map it and then start posting again.

I also might start writing and posting a new story I have completely mapped out. Not only do I have this particular story mapped out but I partially have its sequel mapped out. : )

Sorry to let you all down. Hopefully you can forgive me. Until then.

--jenn


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As soon as I had arrived home, I heard my cell phone ringing. I knew instantly it was my mother calling, seeing as she was the only person that had my number. I rushed over, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Darling. I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning," my mother said.

"Sorry, mum. I don't usually take my phone with me to--"

"That's fine, darling," she interrupted me. "I was just calling to let you know that I'll be stopping by your house to take you and James out to a late lunch. Anywhere you two would like to go."

"But mum…I…we can't go. We're both really busy right now," I tried to make an excuse, though it was not far from the truth.

I still hadn't told my mother that James and I had broken up. I suppose it was because I didn't want to upset my mother. She loved him like her own family and ever since James and I had began dating; she was constantly reminding me that I was lucky to have such a great guy in my life. Even my father had said the same thing, though, only knowing James for such a short time. I'm not saying James isn't a great guy, but I just know that if I told my mother the truth about James and I, she would be upset and blame me.

I think another reason I didn't tell her was because I didn't really want to believe our break up was real. My mother lived in a different part of my life, where people still thought James and I were in love. I think that by letting some people still believe in this, there would still be some hope that James still loved me.

This was silly, of course.

"Well, you must not be that busy since you aren't at work right now."

"Actually, I have this trip I have to go on for work. I was just packing my things toge--"

"Then I'm sure James would make time for me."

"Mum. He's going on the same trip. We work together now."

"Oh. Well, you'll have to tell me more about it when I see you."

"We only have so much time before we have to leave. Can't we reschedule?"

"What time are you leaving," she questioned, ignoring my question.

I looked to the clock on the wall. I had a little over four hours before we were due to leave.

"Seven," I sighed, feeling defeated.

"Then surely you should be able to spare a few hours with your dear old mother. I haven't seen you in such a long time. Nor have you called me, even just to let me know your doing okay."

Great. She was trying to guilt me into going out to lunch with her. I guess I could go. But now I had to come up with a reason why James couldn't go. I still didn't want to tell her about our break up.

"Fine, mum. I'll go. When will you--"

"I'll be at your house in about ten minutes," she answered before I could finish my question. "See you soon."

* * *

I knocked on the door, fidgeting in place. I quickly made the decision to go over to James' house to try to convince him to go out with us before my mother arrived.

Not even thirty seconds later, I knocked a few more times, silently swearing. I was about to turn around and wait for my mother at the edge of the driveway, when the door opened.

"Hello?"

I turned back around stiffly when I heard that voice. The one that had replaced me in James' life. Isabel Covington. I winced inwardly when I saw her cheerful face.

"Hi. Isabel, right?"

"Yeah. Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I just stopped by to talk to James about something. I was hoping he'd be able to help me with something," I explained.

"Sure. Come on in," she said, as she pulled me into the house. "Wait here, I'll just go get him for you."

I looked around the room, searching for anything that didn't belong. Anything that was hers. I felt a rush of sadness when I saw her things in the places where my things had once been.

Sirius walked into the living room from the kitchen, loudly asking if Isabel wanted half of the sandwich he had made. He stopped half way through his question when he noticed me just standing there. I knew Sirius would be surprised to see me awkwardly standing around. I also knew that he didn't want me to know that he had befriended Isabel.

"Lily. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later when I have time. James," I said as he walked into the room. He, too, was surprised to see me. "I need to talk to you and I don't have much time."

"OK," He stood there, waiting for me to begin talking.

"Um. I was actually thinking we could talk privately."

When I said this, James and Sirius looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking to Isabel. He looked back to me before nodding. I walked quickly past him and he followed me into the office.

He sighed as he shut the door. Once he turned around to face me, I began.

"Listen. I need you to do me a huge, huge favor. My mum is going to be here in about five minutes to take us out to lunch and I need you to come along. Please, it will only be for two hours. At the most."

I waited for him to say something. I couldn't stand the silence.

Finally, after a long minute, he spoke.

"Why? Why is your mother coming over here to take us out to lunch?"

"She just decided to drop by to visit."

"Why here though? And why to see you and _me_?"

"Because I haven't really told her about us," I winced as I said this.

"And why not?"

"Oh, James, can we please just not get into this right now," I pleaded. "Please just come with me. I swear I'll tell her later."

He looked down at his feet before looking at me with a scrutinizing look before letting out another sigh. Without saying anything he turned and walked out of the office.

I followed him. I didn't even know why I bothered to try. I should have known better. I was just going to leave, but then I remember that Isabel and Sirius were still here and I didn't want to be rude.

"I have to go out for a while Isabel. I should be back in a few hours. You guys can stay here until then if you want," he said as he kissed Isabel goodbye.

Oh thank heaven. He just saved me so much trouble.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get back," she smiled.

Sirius walked us to the door and he quietly asked James what was going on. James said he'd tell him later, just as the doorbell rang.

I pulled the door open and there was my mother, dressed extremely nicely, as always. Standing next to her in my dirty jeans and t-shirt, I felt inadequate being in her presence. I had always felt this way around her. She acted and dressed very posh.

"Hello darling. James, Sirius. It's good to see you again," she kissed us each on our cheeks.

"I didn't know we were going somewhere nice. James, we should change into something nice. We'll just be a second. Sirius, you stay here and keep my mum company. Thanks," I said shutting the door. I noticed Sirius throw me a very suspicious look.

Praying Isabel wouldn't walk into the foyer, I quickly transfigured my clothing into a nice green, knee length dress. I transfigured James' clothing into a pair of dark rinse jeans, a light blue t-shirt with a dress jacket to cover it.

"We need to make this look real," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back out the door.

* * *

His performance was perfection. I couldn't help but stare. I had forgotten how to act normal around him, or what had once been normal for us. It startled me how well he could act like everything was great between us. It made me wonder, how long had our relationship been an act? Did he just get tired of putting on an act or had he just had enough of being with me when things really started to get rocky?

"So, darling. Tell me about this new job of yours," my mother requested, although, the way she said it made it sound more like a demand.

"Well, I'm still a Healer at St. Mungo's, but I spend most of my time now as an Auror, which is basically a police officer in the muggle world," I tried to explain.

"Lillian," I winced when my mother called me this, "don't you think that is just a bit too dangerous for you?"

"Really, Mother, men aren't the only ones that can do this job," I said, knowing exactly what my mother had meant.

"All I'm trying to say, darling, is why couldn't you stay with the healing job? Or find another job that is more appropriate for a woman?"

"Actually, Amber," James began, reaching to take hold of my hand. "Lily is a great addition to our team. We really needed more people who were experienced in the medical field."

My mouth was slightly open, due to the shock I was experiencing from the touch of his hand. My mother was about to say something, but James still continued.

"She was the top of her class in the

My mother was about to say something, but James still continued.

"She was the top of her class in the Auror Academy. You really should be proud of your daughter," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Well. Congratulations then, Lillian." Her voice showed no enthusiasm.

The rest of the meal went by uneventfully, until the desert was brought out. It was then that my mother decided to bring up the subject of marriage.

I choked on my wine. When I had finally caught my breath, I sputtered out, "What?!"

"Lillian, really," her tone disapproving, as she gave me a look. "I asked when you two were planning to get married. You know, your cousin just set the date for her wedding. It's going to be next July. She would like you to be one of her bridesmaids."

"We haven't really talked about it," James said for me, pulling his hand away from mine.

"Mum. Can't we talk about this later? James and I really need to get home. We'll only have an hour to get our things together if we leave now," I pleaded.

I choked on my wine. When I had finally caught my breath, I sputtered out, "What?!"

"Alright, darling," she sighed.

* * *

Once James' front door closed, I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Both of us had a hard time trying to keep my mother from coming into 'our' house for a short cup of tea. Finally, she gave up.

James let out a chuckle and all I could offer was a weak smile.

"James, is that you?"

Isabel. I had almost forgotten about her. For a brief moment, it felt just like old times. What I would give just to have that back.

"Hey. Sorry. It took a bit longer than I had imagined." He kissed her, I felt my heart pull. "Is Sirius still here," he questioned.

"No, he said something about visiting Remus."

Feeling very awkward and not wanting to be around the two of them, I decided that it was my time to go. I no longer belonged here, I reminded myself.

"Well, I'm going to leave. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Lily," Isabel said sweetly. She said it with such a sweet tone that it was sickening.

* * *

I rushed to pack my bags. What in the hell was I supposed to bring on a mission? No one had told me, so I decided to throw random things in my bag. I only had fifteen minutes left before my team was due to leave. I was so nervous about this mission, but at the same time I was shaking with excitement.

I walked out into my living room to find Sirius sitting on my couch.

"Sirius. You could have let me know you were here. Have you been here long?"

"What the hell was that earlier, Lily," he questioned in a demanding tone.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Lily. Why did James go out with you and your mum?"

"Sirius, I said I don't want to talk about it."

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Why does your mum think you and James are still together?"

"Because I haven't told her we broke up," I replied, turning back around and trying to pull my arm free.

"Why not," he questioned. "Please don't tell me you're trying to block out the reality of the situation. Lily, I'm sorry to say this, but you and him are over. He's with Isabel now. You can't keep running to him whenever your mum's in town and act like you two are together. You're going to have to tell her eventually."

"I know," my voice raised, as I tried not to let the tears that were threatening to fall show. "I don't need you to spell it out for me. I know we're over and he's with her now. I know I need to tell my mum about James and I, and I'll get to that when I get to it."

I roughly pulled my arm out of his grasp before leaving my apartment.

* * *

Even though he kept his distance, I could still feel his eyes on my back as we walked silently through the halls of the Ministry. I had never been in the Ministry after hours, when it was so dark and eerily quiet. The guards stood by the entrances, watched the two of us walk past. Having their eyes on me gave me the chills, so I slowed my pace to match Sirius'. He put his hand on my back as a sign to ease my discomfort.

There was only one light on in the Auror Department; Moody's office. I rushed wanting to get out of the darkness. Once in the office, I felt so much safer, that and my whole team plus three were already there. I figured Alice was going to see Frank off, but was a bit surprised that Ben came. Then I remembered Alice and Ben were on the same team and they've become good friends. There was also, Isabel, who had come to see James off.

James had never let me come to see him off before a mission. Why was she any different? I never would have been crying my eyes out like her.

I was watching them say their goodbyes and then I caught her eye when she hugged him. She shot me the dirtiest look I've ever seen, but it was gone as fast as it had come. I looked around to see if anyone else had seen it, but no. Maybe I had imagined it. Yes, that had to be it. Isabel, as much I wouldn't like to admit it, is a very nice girl.

Then Isabel gave Sirius a hug before coming over to me. I didn't want to give her a hug, but I didn't want to be rude either. Once we were in the embrace, she quickly whispered something in my ear. I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes betrayed her body language. Before I could say anything back, Moody told us we'd better get over to the portkey.

Following directions, I still continued to look at Isabel with a stunned expression upon my face. Had I really heard her correct or was it just my imagination?

No. There it was again. She shot me another dirty look and all I could think about as I spun away was the words she whispered in my ear.

* * *

My body slammed into the ground, while the others landed on their feet. I was still stunned and not paying attention when Eric and Sirius pulled me to my feet.

"Are you okay," Eric asked.

I ignored him unintentionally and turned to Sirius.

"Did anything seem usual about Isabel?"

"No. Why," he asked curiously.

"Oh…never mind."

I looked at my surroundings, as did the others. We had landed in a dark alley and up ahead, I could see cars going by.

"Let's go," Kingsley said.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go," I asked.

"Yes," James replied sharply. "You'd know, if you were paying attention."

I glared at him, which caused Sirius and Eric to chuckle. I shot the two of them dirty looks as well. I was not in the mood tonight. Everything had been fine earlier. Of course, leave it up to James to try to embarrass me in front of the others.

"Moody told us before we grabbed the portkey," Frank gently explained.

"Ok, well. Where are we supposed to go?"

"The inn at the end of the road. Moody already booked us a room."

"_A_ room?"

"Yes, Evans. _A _room. Can't you hear?" So James is resorting back to surnames. Well two can play at that game.

"Was I talking to you, Potter?" Ha. Take that.

"Whatever."

* * *

"There are only two beds!"

"Yeah, so? That was pretty obvious when Moody told us he book the room."

"I can't share a room with _him_," I said pointing to James.

"Grow up, Evans," James said, throwing his duffle bag on one of the beds.

"I'm a lot more grown up than you," I mumbled more to myself. "I'm going back down to the office and I'll get my own room."

"I'll go with you," Sirius said.

"No. That's okay. I can take care of myself." I was still mad at him.

* * *

After settling in my new room, I went back to the other's room. I managed to get the room across the hall from them.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, we were going out to get some food."

"But, shouldn't we start planning? Get things going," I asked.

"We'll start tomorrow," James replied.

"But the whole reason we're here is to get these people back safely, Potter. What if they don't have tomorrow?"

James stayed silent, as did the others. I knew what they were all thinking. They thought there wasn't much of a chance that these two people would come out of this alive. That or they'd be driven crazy.

"Fine. Eric, let's go."

"Sorry, Lily. I don't think I'm gonna go out tonight."

"Fine. I'll just go by myself. I obviously want to save these people a lot more than you."

"That's not fair, Lily."

I ignored that last comment, walking out of the room. I was almost out of the inn, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Wait up," Sirius said, jogging to catch up.

Trust Sirius to have my back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still alive, just in case any of you were wondering. I finished my finals then three weeks later, I missed the first day of my summer class. I had thought it started in July, but obviously not. This class has been very intensive and I have midterms next week. Once I post this chapter, I really will be writing the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it out by the 6th, maybe the 5th if I get at least 6 reviews (they make me super happy. hint hint, wink wink)**

**Thanks to:**

**Funeral Of A Friend, R.L.N.Tonks, An Aspiring Author, modern-marauder, and thestralwhisperer.**

**YOU ALL ARE AWESOME. : )**

**--jenn**


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I did not recognize the woman that stood before me. The woman that stood in the reflection of the glass window of a café had a chocolate brown bob hair cut with brown eyes to match. She was also much taller and curvier than myself. She did not have freckles like me, nor did she have the same nose as me.

Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she here in Paris? What was she like? These questions, plus more were running through my head as I stared into the window.

"Hello, darling," a voice said semi-loudly, while the owner of this voice came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "Great disguise," the voice whispered in my ear, before pulling away.

I turned around, but once again I was faced with someone I did not recognize. This guy had a bulky build, short blond hair, and blue eyes. Although this person was the complete opposite of Sirius, I knew it was him standing before me.

"You're late," I said simply, turning away.

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied. "Let's go."

Sirius offered me his arm, which I took, before we began our walk. The two of us had decided it would be best to wear disguises, just in case any death eaters recognized us.

Tonight, we were pretending to be a couple that wanted to go out for a romantic walk around Paris.

"Where shall we go first, my dear?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go this way," I said, tightening my trench coat around me.

I huddled close to Sirius in an effort to stay somewhat warm. It wasn't very surprising for the weather to be very cold and windy on this late November night. I found it a bit weird that it hadn't started snowing yet.

"So," he began, cocking his head to the side, "want to tell me about earlier?"

"No, not really. But I guess I should. You'll just keep bothering me about it until I tell you," I sighed.

"Damn straight," he grinned.

So I told him about how my mother had called wanting to have lunch with James and I, how I hadn't told her about the breakup, and how the lunch had gone.

"You're right about what you said earlier," I admitted.

"What'd I say earlier?"

I rolled my eyes, replying, "About trying to block out the reality of the situation. I just know that when I do tell my mother, she'll blame me."

There was a moment of silence, as we continued walking, before I quietly asked, "Do you think it's my fault why we broke up?"

"I think both of you could have tried harder to make it work," he said, not fully answering my question. His answer was actually something I would have expected to hear from Remus.

"Did James ever say if I did something to cause him to want to break up with me?"

"Lily…please don't put me in this position."

"Just answer my question. Please."

"No, he didn't." Somehow, I didn't believe him.

"Now can we stop talking about this?"

"Sure," I sighed. "You know, I've never been to Paris."

"Really? Well then, my dear, I shall have to take you to the Eiffel Tower. You'll love it," he steered us in the opposite direction, apparently towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Whatever you say," I smiled.

We fell into another silence, though this one was much more comfortable than the previous, until the tower was in full view.

"You're right. It is beautiful."

"That it is. You know, my family and I used to come out here a lot when I was younger."

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Those days weren't so bad. I actually got along with Regulus back then, if you can believe it. Anyway, let's go this way."

I didn't know what to say. I felt sadness rush through me. I mean, I knew of his family issues, but he had never mentioned them around me before.

I squeezed his arm, looking up at him. In return, he briefly smiled down at me, before looking ahead once more.

"Sirius, what do you think of Isabel?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I thought we weren't going to talk about you and James anymore."

"We're not. I asked about Isabel. James has nothing to do with it."

"She's nice enough I suppose."

"Sirius, be honest. What do you think of her?"

"I am. Like I said, she's nice, fun to be around, very down to earth. I think she's a good girl to be in a relationship with."

He looked at me before adding, "Not that I don't still think you and James should be together."

"How well does James know her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's nothing. I was just curious."

"It's not nothing when you ask something like that."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Before we left today, Isabel hugged me--"

"Like I said, she's nice."

"Before you interrupted, I was saying that she hugged me and said something to me."

"What'd she say?"

"She basically told me to stay away from James, that he was her's. And she called me a bitch."

"That doesn't sound like Isabel. Are you sure that she said that," Sirius asked. I could already tell that he didn't believe me.

"I heard it with my own ears. She even shot me dirty looks," I exclaimed.

"Lily, I was there when we left too and I never saw Isabel throw you dirty looks, nor did I hear her say anything to you besides goodbye."

Great. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. No one would believe me about sweet Isabel.

"You know what, never mind. You're probably right. Maybe I did hear her wrong," I lied.

I felt a little angry with Sirius for not believing me; he was the one person I thought would have believed me. I guess I was wrong.

"Let's just go back to the inn--" I was interrupted by a scream.

Sirius and I looked to each other before running in the direction the scream came from.

* * *

As we turned the corner, I could see four death eaters torturing a young woman. They had placed the Cruciatus Curse on her. The woman's body withered and curled up on the ground, and her screams were piercing. Though I couldn't physically feel her pain, it sent chills down to the bones in my body.

Sirius had pulled me into the shadows of the alley. Why wasn't he letting us save this poor woman? Deep down I knew that it was because we had to keep ourselves safe as well. We needed to form a plan instead of going out there blindly, so to speak.

I followed my heart instead of my brain.

Stupid, stupid, Lily.

I pulled my wand out and charged, shouting out hexes. Unfortunately, my hexes only hit one of the death eaters. The other three stopped torturing the woman, but began to advance on me. I backed up, startled.

It felt as if all the training I had received had disappeared. I had been prepared, but as they came closer with their wands trained on me, I wasn't as prepared as I had thought.

I felt Sirius take his place next to me. But even in his presence, I did not feel safe. Why weren't they attacking yet?

Again, I made another stupid move. I looked away from my attackers to Sirius.

I didn't even have time to react. An orange light connected with my chest; it was a curse I had never heard of before. I was knocked to the ground, all breath escaped my body. I sat there, willing my body to breathe again; as I watched different colored lights brighten up the dark alley.

Sirius was battling three death eaters on his own, before I finally stood up weakly. I began shooting of hexes off left and right.

Sirius was hit with a curse that split his arm wide open, while I had managed to hit one of the death eaters with a stunning spell. Just a suddenly as the hexes began, they stopped. The two death eaters still standing, grabbed the other two before apparating away.

"Are you okay, Sirius?"

He gritted his teeth together before responding that he was in fact okay.

We both moved over to were the woman was lying unconscious. I looked to Sirius and told him to meet me at the hospital in Paris. I grabbed the woman's hand before disapparating.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital about ten minutes after Sirius did.

"What took you so long," Sirius asked, rushing up to me.

I let go of the woman's hand, nearly falling over from exhaustion. I had tried to do side-along apparation, but it was very tiresome. I ended up apparating to three different places because I could travel very far at one time. Sirius kept talking to me, but I did not hear one word he said. I was too busy looking for a chair to sit in.

Five healers rushed over to the unconscious woman and whisked her away. I sighed in relief that we had saved one innocent life tonight. I didn't even want to think about what could have happened to that woman.

A healer came over to where we were sitting.

"Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, but he needs his arm healed," I replied, pointing to Sirius.

"Follow me please," the healer said.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lily?" His eyes showed concern.

"I'm fine."

Sirius turned back to the nurse, asking, "Can you check her out also?"

"Really that's ok. I'm fine," I waved my arm, gesturing him to follow the healer.

I felt extremely weak, but thought that I just needed rest. I closed my eyes trying to breathe in deeply.

Ten minutes went by, before Sirius came back. I had fallen asleep, only to be shaken awake.

"Wha," I asked groggily.

"Let's go back to the inn."

"I'm too tired to go anywhere. Can't we just stay here and sleep for a bit?"

"No, we have to get back to the others and alert Moody. Are you sure your fine," Sirius looked into my eyes as if the answer would be revealed.

To avoid any more questioning, I used all my strength to hoist myself up.

"Fine, let's go. I'm going straight to bed when we get there."

I walked ahead of Sirius, feeling disappointed in myself. If only I hadn't been so impatient, Sirius wouldn't have gotten hurt and we could have caught those death eaters.

Then maybe we'd be able to find Griffins and Rowell. Moody's not going to be happy I let them get away.

* * *

**A/N: so I know I told you I'd update on the 6th but things obviously came up. I ended up going to my friend's grandparent's house for the 4th and stayed until the 5th. Then she stayed at my house that night and I've been a bit lazy.**

**It seems that my ADD. has really kicked in, because I've had such a hard time focusing on just writing. I'd write a bit, and then I'd get distracted with playing solitaire or websudoku. : )**

**Anyway, I'm on my way to class again, and I'm taking my comp. again to start the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is a bit shorter than the last. The next will be longer, I promise.**

**--jenn.**

**Ps. sorry if this chapter is crappy; I'm too lazy to read over for mistakes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm really sorry that elisgrey didn't like the last chapter. But if you'd read the summary, it clearly says LJ eventually. Anyway, mucho love : )**


	14. Chapter 12

**_A/N: just to let everyone know, i do have the next chapter completely written out and am ready to update. unfortunately, i wont be posting until more people review. i know that's mean to those who have already reviewed, but i need to know that people are actually reading this. if you could please just leave a review(it doesnt even need to be much. just a 'hey, update.' or whatever.) i would really appriecaite it. thanks. --jenn 8/6/08 1:33 AM_**

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

How bizarre, I thought to myself, as I walked the lifeless streets of Hogsmeade. Although the town was normally bustling with people, it almost seemed as if the town had been completely abandoned. Somehow I felt little concern as to where the town's people were or where I was going.

Up ahead, there were two figures standing off to the side of the road. I could only make out one of the figures--it was James. I knew his stance from anywhere. Not to mention, his hair had always caught my attention. The other figure was blocked by James' form, but I could see their arms waving around. I could hear James and this mysterious person arguing, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

I made my way closer to the pair only to find that the other person was, in fact, me. I was surprised to say the least, yet I slowly inched my way toward the couple. Suddenly, the other me stopped shouting at James and I could see his mouth moving. The other me reached her arms out toward him. As she touched his arm, I could feel his warmth on my fingertips. I looked down at my fingers and wiggled them around. I looked back up in time to see her saying something with an endearing look upon her face.

She raised her arms to rest around James' neck, pressing her body against his. Once again, I could feel an invisible warmth, only this time, it fully encompassed me. Then as James whispered something in her ear, I could hear his voice whispering '_I love you_.'

Hearing this, my heart clenched and it felt as if my throat closed up. The air felt so thick with emotion. As quick as this feeling came, the other me disappeared and I now stood before James.

I looked around, wondering how I had managed to travel thirty feet in the blink of an eye; I hadn't apparated otherwise I would have felt that crushing, breath-taking feeling. I couldn't quite bring myself to look James in the eye, so I looked down at his shoes.

He nudged my chin up until I was looking him in the eyes. Then he grinned, his eyes had a mischievous glint to them. It had been such a long time since I had last seen this smile of his. It was almost surreal.

In another second, James quickly pulled his hand away from me, as if he had been burned by my touch. He gave me a look of repulsion, which caused me to back up a few steps.

He stepped away from me until he reached the others. When had they arrived? I hadn't even noticed. Then again, I had been entranced with James' smile. Each and every person I cared about began saying hurtful and hateful things.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a witch."

"Worthless little bitch."

"You're nothing but a stupid mudblood."

"Nobody wants you. You're a waste of time and space."

James had to have said the worst thing out of everyone, as he held Isabel's waist.

"I never loved you," he said with cold, hard eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Everyone but James disappeared as my surroundings changed. The sky grew darker and the temperature grew colder.

I heard a crack behind me. I slowly turned to face Voldemort. I shuttered, backing away slowly, towards James. I was half hoping that he wouldn't notice me, but the other half of me knew better.

"CRUCIO!"

The spell hit me with such force I nearly lost my breath as I fell to the ground. I let out several screams; my body felt like it was on fire and that there were knives being continuously jammed into my body. I had never felt pain as intensive as this.

After a minute of torture, Voldemort would lift the spell for a few seconds before beginning over again. After the fifth round, I began to give up trying to fight the curse; I had neither the strength nor the will to continue. My voice had grown hoarse long ago.

"Please. Just stop," I barely managed to whisper.

I willed James to help me, but he just stood there now behind Voldemort. I saw Voldemort lift his wand once more. Only this time, he muttered the killing curse and the last thing I saw was the green light that headed straight towards me.

* * *

I sat up straight after ice cold water was dumped on my head. I gasped for air as I clutched my chest. My heart was pounding at an alarming rate. What had just happened?

"What the hell was that for?" I looked up to find Sirius' face hovering only inches above mine. The others' behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why did you have to throw a bucket of ice water on me?"

"You were screaming bloody murder. We thought something was happening to you. We tried waking you up, but nothing was working."

I looked away, feeling ashamed. I knew I had been screaming because of my dream.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're looking sort of peaky. I knew I should have had the healer check you out," Sirius said, muttering the last part.

"You told us she was fine. How could you let her leave the hospital without seeing the healer," James asked in an outrage.

"Other than being pale, she seemed fine to me. Besides, you know how stubborn she can be. It's impossible to change her mind," he responded defensively.

"I'm fine. It was a bad dream. That's all," I lied.

I knew I wasn't fine, but once again, I was letting my stupid pride get in the way.

I shakily climbed out of bed and locked myself in the bathroom. My dream continued to circulate through my mind. At some point, I must have blacked out and fallen in the shower because one second I was soaping up my body, and the next I was laying in the tub as the stream over water beat down on my body.

I heard shouts and pounding at the bathroom door.

"I'm fine!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I walked out of the bathroom after I changed my appearance. I was now a blonde with hazel eyes. I was also much shorter and slimmer.

"Eric and I will go to the café that Sirius and I were at last night," I said, grabbing a bag. "The rest of you can figure out where you'll be."

"Let's go," I motioned to Eric, before turning to walk out the door.

I was almost to the door when a hand grabbed my arm. I was being forced to turn around.

"Who do you think you are giving out orders? You're not the leader of this team," James said.

"Neither are you," I replied coldly.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and left. I didn't even bother to wait for Eric to catch up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I sipped my tea, momentarily watching Eric over my cup. We had been sitting at a table in this café in for over ten minutes now.

"Here. Sirius told me to give this to you," Eric said, sliding a pocket mirror across the table. "He said he'd contact you in a while. Not sure how."

I grabbed the pocket mirror, not saying a word. I knew what this was. I had never seen another pair of communication mirrors such as what I held. I had always been envious of James and Sirius.

I pocketed the mirror before sipping my tea once more. I was observing my surrounding and the people.

"So. What happened last night? Exactly?"

"Didn't Sirius tell you guys?"

"No. He was pretty vague."

"Well, Sirius and I were just walking around when we heard a woman scream. We ran to where she was. She was being tortured by a few death eaters, or at least I think they were death eaters. Anyway, we ended up fighting with them. Then they left. After that, we took the woman to the hospital. End of story."

"Come on, there has to be more to the story than just that."

"Sorry. That's it."

"Man, you and Sirius just aren't into details, are you?"

"I suppose not," I replied casually.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on. We're not finding anything out by just sitting here," Eric said.

"Yeah. Okay. Just hold on for a second. I have to go to the lavatory," I replied.

After I made sure I was alone in the lavatory, I pulled the borrowed mirror out of my pocket.

"Sirius Black."

"Hello, love. What can I do for ya," Sirius asked as his face appeared in the mirror.

"Eric and I are leaving the café. I just wanted to see where the two of you were and where Frank and Kingsley are at."

"Well, when we left, Kingsley and Frank were going to cover the area about four blocks away from your café. And James and I are probably about a block away from you guys."

"Okay. We'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing, love." And with that, Sirius' face faded, leaving me staring at my own reflection.

I walked out of the bathroom to where Eric stood.

"Okay. Ready?"

Eric nodded and replied, "Let's go."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"There's the alley where we found the woman," I motioned the direction with my head.

"Hmm. That seems like a really random place to be torturing someone. I'm betting, these people are in a building somewhere near here," Eric said, as we continued to walk.

"Yes, well. I'm sure that they are being more cautious knowing that someone's stumbled onto them. Although I'm not sure they know we're Aurors.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll find out soon enough."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**James' P.o.V.**_

"Can't we stop to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"No, Padfoot. We have to keep looking. Besides you should have eaten breakfast before we left."

"I did though. I'm still hungry."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Fine. But get it to go."

"Sure thing," Sirius replied.

I now stood outside the building Sirius disappeared into. I rubbed my hands together for warmth as my thoughts traveled back to earlier this morning. I couldn't believe that Lily had acted so irresponsibly last night, according to what Sirius had told me later. She not only put herself in danger, but Sirius as well. And in this kind of profession, you can't think only of yourself.

And this morning, my heart nearly stopped when I heard Lily screaming.

"Okay, we can go now," Sirius interrupted my thoughts, a bag in one hand and a bagel in the other.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Maybe we should just call the others and head back to the inn."

"Not yet. I think we should go back to the alley you guys were at last night. Just see if we can find any clues. You know," I asked.

"Are you nuts, Prongs?"

"I'm not nuts. I just think that if we go there we might be able to find a clue or something. I mean, we've been at this all day and still we haven't found out anything. Besides, I brought my invisibility cloak," I replied, patting my pocket.

"Okay. I'll stay here and watch your back. Be careful."

"Yeah," I turned into an alley.

After making sure no one could see me. I pulled my invisibility cloak out of my pocket and returned it to its normal size. Throwing it over me, I made my way past Sirius and told him I was going.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Back to Lily's P.o.V.**_

"Lily Evans."

I turned, looking behind me before I realized the voice came from my pocket. I pulled the mirror out of my pocket for the second time that day.

"Sirius. What's up?"

"Hey. We're calling it quits for today. We just talked to Frank and Kingsley a few minutes ago and we're heading back to the inn. We'll meet you there."

"Okay. We'll be there soon. Bye."

I put the mirror away once more before turning to face Eric.

"I think we should go to the hospital and question the woman. Maybe we can find something out."

"But you just said--"

"I know. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Hey. So it's been a while. I actually meant to post this chapter the following week after my last posting but that didn't happen. I was actually too busy and excited to sit down and write. I ended up going to Disneyland with a few close friends on the 19th of july and then I went to a tattoo convention with them. My friend got fairy wings tattooed on her back in UV ink and I got my first tattoo. Then I celebrated my birthday with friends on the 25th, and spent my actual birthday (the 28th) with my boyfriend who I hadn't seen in two weeks. Also, I recently got accepted into a medical assistant program, which starts later on this month. So much has happened lately, just thought I'd let you know.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get the next out soon. Maybe if I get enough reviews it'll get here faster. :wink wink:hint hint: **

**And much thanks goes to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. : )**

**Much love,**

**Jenn**

**PS. My best friend made me laugh when she told me that Morgan Freeman was an actor. I hadn't even realized. I mean I know who Morgan Freeman was, but I just wasn't thinking. Hehe. Just thought I'd share that will you all. : )**


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

_**Chapter Started: Tuesday, August 5th**_

_**Chapter Finished: Wednesday, August 6th 1:37am**_

_**Chapter Posted: Thursday, August 7th 3:11pm**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"I don't think we should be going there, Lily."

"It's fine. Don't be such a worrier."

"I'm not going. Especially since the others don't know. I really don't need to be on anyone's bad side."

"Except mine."

"Well, being on one person's bad side is better than being on four other people's bad sides."

"Whatever. Here, I'll call Sirius and let him know that we're heading to the hospital instead. How's that?"

"Fine," Eric replied.

"Sirius Black."

No response.

"Sirius Black."

Again, no response.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

All that replied was silence.

"Oh well. I tried. Come on."

"No. I'm still not going. You can forget it."

"Fine. I'll just go without you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Eric's P.o.V.**_

I watched Lily walk away. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow her and have the guys get mad that we went without telling them? Or should I go back to the inn where the guys were and have them get mad that Lily's not will me? Either way, I'm screwed.

After a second, I made my decision.

I moved to follow her, but at the same time, she apparated to the hospital. Unfortunately, I didn't know the location of the hospital so I couldn't meet her there.

Shit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey. I'm back," I said to the guys.

"Hey. Where's Lily? We want to get something to eat."

My eyes shifted nervously. What should I tell them? The truth or a lie? I decided the truth would be the best.

"Um…she's at the hospital."

"What?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Back to Lily's P.o.V.**_

"I'm sorry. No one but family is allowed in to see Megan," an assistant healer said.

"Please? I brought her in last night. I just want to check on her. I promise I won't be long."

"No. I'm not going to risk losing my job. You'll just have to wait to see her when she gets out."

"I don't have that sort of time."

"I guess you're out of luck then," the assistant healer said, before turning away.

"Ma'am. I really need to see this patient."

"And like I said before, you can't see her unless your family."

"No. You don't understand. I am not only a healer at St. Mungo's, but I'm also an Auror undercover for a case my team and I are working on. Now, if you don't let me in to do a brief questioning, you will be risking to peoples lives. Do you really want that on your shoulders?"

"No. How do I know you're really an Auror or a healer?"

"My name is Lily Evans. Here are my badges," I answered, handing her the badges.

She looked them over before nodding and handing them back to me.

"Follow me Miss Evans."

I silently followed her around the corner before she turned back to face me.

"Here is the patient's room. Please don't be too long."

"I shouldn't be more than five minutes. Thank you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hi Megan. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Who are you?"

"My name is Lily. I'm an Auror and a healer. I just wanted to ask you a few questions, if that's okay," I asked, sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed she occupied.

"Sure."

"Good," I smiled. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Not really. I was just on my way to see my boyfriend and I had just passed the café two blocks away from his place."

"What time were you going to visit your boyfriend?"

"I left my house around eight o'clock. And it usually takes me around a half hour to get there."

"So…you were walking by the café and then was there anything else you remember?"

"Not really. I only remember bits and pieces."

"Well, anything helps. Please try to remember."

"I…I remember being tortured," Megan responded quietly.

"Do you remember them saying anything?"

"Well, I remember walking by the café and hearing a few guys talking, but I didn't really think anything of them talking," Megan recalled. "I looked over at them as I passed and the next thing I heard was one of the guys saying 'kill her.' I remember screaming but no one came. I remember hearing the spells and hexes, none of which I recognized, that were being cast on me."

I could see Megan's eyes watering up and could hear her voice shake. I felt bad that I was putting her through everything again, but unfortunately, I needed to collect this information.

"I'm sorry that I upset you. I still have a few more questions to ask of you," I paused, waiting for her signal to continue.

"Do you know a Chantal Griffins or a Foster Rowell," I asked showing her a picture of each mentioned.

"No, sorry. Who are they?"

"They are missing. And I believe that the people who were torturing you, have them captured. Most likely, they have gone through the same experience as you, maybe worse. Okay, so last question. Do you know who this belongs too?"

"That's mine. I thought I'd never see it again," Megan replied, taking the wand from my hand.

"Megan, I'm sorry for taking up your time, but I really do appreciate your input. I hope you get well soon."

"Thank you Lily. If you hadn't saved my life, I probably wouldn't still be here."

I smiled, "its part of my job. Oh and Megan, can you not mention to anyone why I came here? Besides to check how your doing?"

"Sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys."

"Where the hell have you been," James roared.

"Didn't Eric tell you?"

"Just answer the question, damn it," Sirius yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

I looked to the two of them in surprise. Deep down, I knew this would be their reaction to my actions, but I hadn't really thought about it. Frank and Kingsley weren't looking my way. They didn't want to be involved in my drama. And Eric sat in a chair looking upset. He was pissed that I left him behind and he was upset because I'm sure the guys chewed him out.

"Fine. I went to the hospital to visit the woman from last night. I just wanted to ask her a few questions."

"Lily--" Sirius started, but was interrupted by James.

"--We've been trying to call you for over an hour. You could have had the decency to answer."

"Jeez, if I had known you were going to be like this I would have answered. Sorry."

"That's just it. You knew exactly what you were doing. Everything you do is just to irritate me," James yelled, getting in my face.

"Not everything I do is a way to irritate you. I never set out to do everything I possible could to irritate you. I did it because I want to find these people. Besides, it's not like I didn't try to contact you guys before I went," I yelled, before roughly pushing him away from me.

"You're such an asshole," I quietly said, though it sounded loud compared to the silence that had filled the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eric wasn't speaking to me the next morning as we walked down the streets, so I didn't bother trying to start a conversation. None of the guys were speaking to me. Not that I minded too much.

The two of us were about four blocks from where we were yesterday.

"You know, what you did last night was really stupid," Eric said breaking the silence.

"And you know, I really don't need you to patronize me," I replied.

"Yeah, well, did you think about the consequences?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your actions have consequences. Did you think about them? Were you looking after your safety and the safety of others?"

"Yes," I replied indignantly.

"Really? And how exactly did you get into see Megan?"

"I…I told them I was Lily Evans. That I was a healer at St. Mungo's. And an Auror…" I really was stupid last night.

"Great job, Evans. I'm sure those people who were torturing her were keeping an eye on her. Now they'll know everything about you. You just put not only yourself in danger, but everyone that's involved in your life. Thanks a lot," Eric said with sarcasm.

I dropped behind Eric in distance. I needed to collect my thoughts. I _had_ been stupid and careless in my actions. Damn it. Not only was I already a target for being a muggleborn, but now the other side knows I'm after them.

"Look to your left at the house about three houses away from the one directly across from us. Be discrete," Eric ordered.

I did as he directed. The house in question had two men standing in front as if guarding the house.

"I think that's the place we're looking for. Let's keeping going and call Sirius.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sirius Black."

"Yes?"

"Can you guys meet us somewhere? We think we found the place.

"Sure thing. Where are you guys?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Eric, you can go with James under the invisibility cloak. Lily, you're with me," Sirius directed. "You need to change your appearance again. When we get close, tell us which house it is."

So we walked back down the street Eric and I had previously walked. I pointed the house out to Sirius and James. We all continue until we meet Frank and Kingsley and let them know.

"We need to get the blueprints for that house. Then we can come up with a plan for tomorrow," I said.

"What's a blueprints?"

* * *

**A/N: wow. I finished this in record time. : ) anyway, this is the second half of the previous chapter I posted. Anyway, I feel like I'm on a roll and I can't believe I wrote this whole chapter while I had a migraine. It's crazy. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I'm thinking of posting once a week, what do you think? just to let everyone know, i haven't started the next chapter, but i will tomorrow. : )**

**SO please remember to update so I know your reading. Thanks.**

**iheartjamespotter**


	16. Author's Note 3

**1.31.09: Please ignore this a/n, as it does not apply any more. thank you. --jenn**

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that I have come to the decision, that for now, this story will be on hiatus indefinitely. I have developed a serious case of writers block once again, as you can probably tell by my lack of postings. I am also not happy with how my story is turning out currently, which is probably the reason for my writers block. I just feel that I'm writing to get a chapter out and am not focusing on the plot that really isn't there. I wish I had the time to get this all figured out, but unfortunately, life has not granted me the ability to become an insomniac who has no life. I just started school about two months ago for medical assisting, which is taking up a great deal of my time, besides work and family. My days are so packed that I'm only getting about five to six hours of sleep, if that. Unfortunately, my school work and sleep comes before this story.

I am terribly sorry to those of you who have been waiting patiently for a new chapter from this story, and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up with this posting. Thanks for taking time to read this.

--jenn

Aka: iheartjamespotter


	17. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

_**Chapter Started: Friday, January 30, 2009**_

_**Chapter Finished: Saturday, January 31, 2009**_

_**Chapter Posted: Saturday, January 31, 2009 3:10pm**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"No, no, no. There are so many flaws with your plan--it's practically a death trap. We should go in from both the front and the back. And we should do so quietly," I interrupted.

"And why is that, _Evans_?"

"Because," I drew out, "storming in, first off, will let them know we're there, giving them an opportunity to call the other death eaters--"

"Isn't that the point?"

I shot him a look, before answering his question.

"No. This is a rescue mission. Capturing a few death eaters is a plus. But as I was saying, if we go in quietly, from the front and the back, we'd be able to catch them off guard and would be able to stun and capture the death eaters that are residing in the building. Doing it your way--there is a possibility that more would come, but I feel that it would only cost us more time and we might lose more death eaters than we'd be able to capture. That or we'd become severely outnumbered."

James stayed silent, pondering my statement. I figured now would be best to continue explaining.

"And, by splitting up, we'd be able to cover the building faster, resulting in us finding Rowell and Griffins much quicker."

I looked around, hoping the others agreed with me. Everyone seemed hesitant to go against James, even Sirius. From what I could tell, James had always been the leader of this team and made most of the decisions.

"Look, this isn't about us right now, James," I said quietly, looking in his direction. I continued, though he wouldn't look at me, "This is about those two hostages who have been through only Merlin knows what. You know that I want to put these scumbags in Azkaban as badly as you do, but Griffins and Rowell are our top priority. And we should go tonight, not tomorrow. They only have so much time."

"Lily, you are so naïve. There's no way they are still alive. And besides, even if they are, they have probably been tortured into madness."

I could only gape at James' statement. Sirius took a step towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"He's right," Sirius said, gently.

"Even so. I'm not going to have it resting on my conscious, knowing that I had the chance to save them, even if that outcome is very unlikely."

"Fine," James replied to my little outburst. "What else does your plan involve?"

"Well, how opposed are to you breaking one of Moody's rules?"

* * *

"Excuse me," I called out, in an American accent. "Do either of you speak English?"

I felt slightly silly for asking this, but it was all part of my distraction. They both stared at me with no acknowledgment. Though it was dark, I could see there were slight movements in their arms.

I continued, "I was hoping you'd be able to help me. You see, a few of my friends parted ways with me for the day. But we made plans to meet up at this little café for dinner and you see, I got lost on my way there."

I grew uncomfortable as their hands disappeared into their pockets--they were reaching for their wands. What in the world were James and Sirius waiting for?

"I guess you don't speak any English then. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll just be going--"

One of the guys pulled his wand out, pointing it at me. Suddenly the two guys dropped to the ground, unconscious--the one guys' wand fell down the steps, shooting off a few sparks.

"Cutting it a bit close, don't you think, guys," I asked, my eyes narrowed as the invisibility cloak fell of James and Sirius.

"Maybe just a bit," Sirius grinned.

"Hey, you can blame it all on him," James said at the same time, pointing at Sirius.

"Whatever. Let's just get them bound so they can't escape."

* * *

-**EricPOV**-

It was repulsive to be crouching behind a few trash bins--they smelled absolutely rank. I didn't even know why the other two decided the trash bins were a good idea, but now there were three death eaters standing around outside.

"The stupid bitch won't talk. It's too bad _he_ won't let me have my way with them--they'd definitely be talking then," the one closest to the door said.

The other two laughed in response.

That was it--I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go. I bet the others are already inside," I whispered.

Frank and Kingsley looked at each other before looking back and nodding. We shot off our spells hitting our unsuspecting targets. All three dropped simultaneously. We shot a few more spells to make sure they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Let's move them over behind the trash bins we were behind. That way, if more happen to come, they won't find them," Kingsley said.

It took a minute to get them situated before we went through the back door into the kitchen. We survey the dark room before determining there was no one hiding in there.

"This must lead down to the basement. Maybe Rowell and Griffins are down there," Frank said.

Kingsley threw the door open and his hand plunged into the dark.

"Damn, the lights aren't working," he sighed.

We each lit up our winds and began to head down the stairs. As we made it to the bottom, we smelled something worse than the trash bins out in back. I noticed there were many small cells. A lot held skeletons and a few held dead bodies that had begun to rot. The one's that were rotting had been people that had been termed as missing long before I had started Auror training. I was having a hard time keeping the contents of my stomach in--this was just so sick.

"They aren't here. Let's go back upstairs," Kingsley said.

* * *

-**LilyPOV**-

It was dark and dusty in the building. There were stairs to the left and the room to the right was the living room/dining room.

"John, Mike, what are you guys doing? You're supposed to stand guard out front until we come get you," the death eater called out from his spot on the couch.

"Who are you," he questioned in confusion when he saw us.

As he was pulling his wand out, James reacted quickly by stunning him and binding him.

"Come on. This way," I whispered, taking the stairs cautiously.

We reached a narrow but long, dark hallway with three doors, one we had already determined was the washroom. Sirius and James pushed past me. Sirius opened the first door, while James stood behind him, ready to strike. I stood there watching them for a second--they really did work well together.

They both loosened their stance when they found no one inside. Before making their way over to the other door.

My heart was pounding and there was a lump in my throat when James and Sirius told me to be ready. Of course I didn't need to be told this--I was already prepared. I was praying that the hostages were really here.

Sirius kicked in the door as a bloodcurdling scream was heard. We could see the three men look up as we came in, wands raised out. It seemed like forever before someone moved.

In my peripheral vision, I could see the girl, Griffins, laying there. Rowell was laying in front of the death eaters. Both were severely injured.

I couldn't tell who shot off the first spell, but curses and hexes were being thrown in every direction.

"Go check if they're okay," James yelled at me. "Watch your back."

I nodded before making my way over to the girl. I had to avoid several spells, but was hit with a few. My should was now split open and blood was pouring out everywhere.

The girl wasn't moving--she had cuts and bruises all over her body. I put my fingers to her throat, searching for a pulse.

I couldn't find one--she was dead.

I felt frozen with fear, but was quickly shocked back into reality when a green light streamed past me by only a few millimeters.

I grabbed her body and pulled her out into the hallway. I dragged her body into the bathroom, just in case any death eaters came up. Then I went back into the battlefield. I fell to the ground after being hit with another spell I didn't recognize.

I crawled over to where Rowell was. I looked up to see Sirius dueling with one and James had the other two. One fell to the ground as I went back to checking Rowell. He was barely alive, but I knew that if he didn't get help soon, he wouldn't make it.

It felt like he was almost twice as heavy as myself and I had a difficult time dragging him from the room. Somehow in the misted of the fight, I had dropped my wand--I couldn't just levitate him away. So I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the washroom where Griffins lay. I found my wand lying right by the door.

Sirius and James could finish the duel up themselves I thought to myself as I crawled back to the bathroom. I shut the door, so the death eaters wouldn't know I was in here. I began to heal him, but I knew I wasn't doing a very good job. I was growing weaker by the minute.

* * *

-**EricPOV**-

We ran up the stairs as we heard several thunks. We had been cautiously exploring the first floor and had seen a death eater knocked out and bound at the foot of the stairs. At the top of the stairs, we could see sparks shooting out of one of the rooms, signaling to us where the rest of our team was. James and Sirius were dueling and then both guys fell over.

We helped them gather the guys up when I noticed Lily was missing.

"Hey you guys. Where's Lily?"

"She took Rowell and Griffins out of the room. You mean you didn't see her?"

"No. She wasn't out there."

Both James and Sirius became panicky and were calling out her name.

"Lily!"

"Lily, where are you?"

* * *

-**LilyPOV**-

I had healed Rowell to the best I could under the circumstances. So now I was trying to heal myself. I had two large gashes--one on my shoulder, the other on my side. I had been hit with so many different spells; I couldn't remember what they were.

The rate of the increase of my growing weakness was alarming. I managed to close up the gashes but there was still incredible pain radiating through my body.

Suddenly, I could here the guys calling my name out so I threw the door open.

"I'm here you guys. Griffins is dead, and if I don't get Rowell to the hospital soon, he will be too," I called out weakly.

"Lily, Eric, do you guys think you can manage getting Griffins and Rowell to the hospital," James questioned.

Both Eric and I nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, we'll lower the anti-apparation spell so you guys can leave, after you do that, can you go to the department and tell Moody what--"

"James, sorry to interrupt you, but I think everyone should know. We were down in the basement and there were cells with some of the people that had gone missing a long time ago. This is much bigger. I think that when you guys," Kingsley directed towards Eric and I, "go back, you need to inform Moody that we're going to need a few teams out here to close this."

Again, Eric and I nodded.

"Well, then you guys get to that. Kingsley and Frank you guys go round up the guys you caught and bring them into the living room downstairs. Sirius and I will go get the ones we caught. Then we'll go down to the basement."

* * *

"I'll take Rowell, if you want. Do you think you can manage with Griffins?"

"I'm perfectly capable, Eric," I grinded my teeth together, hoping that what I said was true.

"Okay. Sorry. I was trying to make sure you were okay. Come on."

He disappeared with Rowell. So I took Griffins hand that was growing colder by the minute and followed his lead.

There was a problem though--I shouldn't have overexerted myself.

* * *

**A/N: hey readers! How is everyone? I can't believe that the last time I posted an actual chapter was back in august. I actually was planning on writing this chapter because I've had major writers block, but lately, I've actually come up with new story outlines. I'm working on one of those and I'm having a hard time with the dialog so then I opened this chapter up and just began writing. So here you go. It's a belated Christmas present. : ) anyways, reviews are always appreciated, even if it's just an 'I'm reading this'. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**--jenn**

**Ps. please fill out my poll that is in my profile. Thanks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

_**Chapter Started: Sunday, February 08, 2009**_

_**Chapter Finished: Sunday, February 08, 2009**_

_**Chapter Posted: Sunday, February 08, 2009 8:50pm**_

_**Chapter dedicated to: Abarraine--thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

-JPOV-

"Mate, help me move these scumbags into the living room," I said, grabbing an arm.

"Uh, James, you're a wizard. Remember," Sirius replied smartly, whipping out his wand.

"Right."

I dropped the death eater's arm and pulled my wand out once again. We arrived in the living room right after Kingsley and Frank levitated their captured.

"Kingsley, do you mind standing guard over these guys with Sirius? Is that okay," I received a nod before asking Franks, "Could you show me where you found the cells?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

There were a total of five cells. I could see with clarity three white skeletons, even in the darkness. One cell was empty; it was probably the cell that had held Griffins and Rowell. The other three had one to two bodies in them, all dead and rotting. In the cell closest to me, I could immediately identify the person that had gone missing months ago. I had to turn away from the unbearable sight.

* * *

"Moody and another team should have been here already. I wonder what is keeping them."

"I'm going to the Department. You guys can stay here right?"

"Jeez, James. What do you think we are? A couple of girls or something," Sirius responded, trying to lighten the mood.

I shook my head with a slight grin on my face as I disapparated.

* * *

I strode through the halls, intent on finding my target.

"Potter," Moody's voice filled with surprise. "Where are the others?"

"Well sir. Kingsley, Frank, and Sirius are currently still in France. We found the building that was holding the hostages. In the last hour, we have captured nine death eaters, while Eric and Evans were supposed to take the hostages to St. Mungos and come straight here to find you. We have a much larger situation at hand--we've found quiet a few missing persons."

"Good to hear Potter. I want to you take team six back out there with you. I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to St. Mungos to check in with Freeman and Evans."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

-EPOV-

Crap. Moody's here. Where the hell is Lily? Maybe she's just had a hard time doing side-apparation with a dead body. That has to be it. She's just had to make several stops.

"Freeman. Where is Evans?"

"Well, you see sir. I brought Rowell here, and she was supposed to bring Griffins body--"

"Body?"

"Yes, sir. We were too late for Griffins. Anyway, she was supposed to bring the body here and then we were supposed to come to you."

"I already know that. Potter came to see me a few minutes ago. You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know sir. I think she's just having a hard time apparating with a dead body."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"A little over an hour ago."

"Freeman, when Evans arrives, I want the two of you to report back to me immediately. I will be with the rest of your team out where you captured the death eaters."

"Yes sir," I replied as he turned on his heal.

Once he rounded the corner, I couldn't help asking aloud, "Where are you, Evans?"

* * *

-JPOV-

"FRANK," Alice ran up, jumping into her husbands arms. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, shush," she playfully pushed him.

I heard a quiet pop and knew it was Moody.

"So, show me what we have here."

We led Moody and team six down to the basement, explaining what we have found in more detail.

"Okay. Team six, I want you to clean up this crime scene and identify each body. I'll be there in a few minutes to assist you guys. Team one, I want you to deposit the death eaters that were captured tonight to Azkaban. Then I want you to head back to the Department and write out your reports. You are dismissed," he said, waving his hand. "Oh and don't forget to remind Freeman to let me know when Evans arrives."

"Arrives, sir," I questioned with slight alarm showing in my voice.

"Evans has failed to show up with Griffins body. Freeman believes Evans might be having trouble apparating with a dead body. She should be there soon," he said, once again waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"There. Finished," Sirius threw his quill down. "What about you guys?"

"Just about," Frank replied.

I stayed silent. I couldn't shake this weird feeling off--where were Evans and Freeman?

"Let's go see how Rowell is doing," Kingsley suggested.

Everyone agreed before heading over to the hospital.

"Hey, Eric. How's Rowell doing," Sirius asked.

"He's going to be okay. They've patched him up and they're just waiting for him to wake up," he replied. I noticed he seemed a bit antsy.

"Where is she," I questioned, just as Lily's patronus races up to us.

"Help…" Lily's weak voice managed to croak out.

* * *

**A/N: So. I know this was a short chapter. Nevertheless, I wanted to at least get something out. Now as much as I appreciate the review from _Abarraine_, I would really love receiving more reviews. It really helps with me writing. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I will do my best to get it out next weekend. Thanks for reading my story. Please go to my profile and complete my poll, many thanks in advance. : ) have a great rest of the week.**

**jenn**


	19. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters, plots, etc. that you recognize.

Summary: It seems love just isn't what's in store for Lily Evans and James Potter. After two years in a relationship, they couldn't see why they were still together. Now they try to convince themselves and everyone around them that breaking up really was for the best, even though deep down they are heartbroken. They struggle to find some sort of happiness, sort through confusion, and end up realizing that they were meant for each other. Then all they have to do is put aside their pride and tell each other the truth. Eventually LJ! R&R Please!

_**Chapter Started: Sunday, February 15, 2009**_

_**Chapter Finished: Sunday, February 15, 2009**_

_**Chapter Posted: Sunday, February 15, 2009 3:45 pm**_

_**Chapter dedicated to: An Aspiring Author**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_It was cold_, I thought as I felt my body shivering. I opened my eyes and blinked several times before I felt my eyes focus. I was lying in a dark alley in the snow, which was probably why I was so cold. I shifted my body in an angle so I could see the street near by.

There was a pasture, with the sun almost about to rise. I had to guess I was on the edge of a town, but my surrounds told me nothing of my location. There were no signs in my view.

I would have to ask someone--something I did not really feel like doing. I looked to my watch, only to find it was broken because I am positive it isn't one o'clock. I looked farther back behind me. There was a body lying there as well--Griffins, I remembered after a minute. I tried to think back to everything that had happened before, but it was all a blur. The more I think about it, it seems to become more of a blur. Through all this mess in my head, I knew I needed to get back to the Department with Griffins' body.

With this thought, I pushed my body up and cried out in pain. My shoulder and side protested with every movement. I looked down to where I had been lying and found a lot of blood--my wounds had opened back up. I knew I did not have the strength to properly heal them so I left it.

I slowly made my way over to the body and grabbed the collar on her shirt. I dragged her deeper into the alley, just in case someone were to walk by. I was about to apparate with Griffins' body, but then I realized I couldn't disapparate.

I needed to know where I was so I would know how far it was. The farther away from your destination, the more you had to concentrate.

Whipping out my wand, I conjured a patronus and sent it to Eric. I thought I should let him know I was still alive, for the time being. However, I couldn't just sit here waiting around when he wouldn't even know where I was. So with that thought, I grabbed Griffins' icy hand and disapparated.

* * *

I couldn't breathe as I appeared out of thin air with Griffins in tow. I tried my hardest to keep my grip on her, but as I landed on top of someone, my grasp slipped and her body was separated from mine. I cried out as I fell to the ground, my shoulder scraped against the gravel, ripping my shirt in the process. I hissed in pain, my vision escaping me. I could hear screaming as I was yanked up from the ground. Then my mind joined my vision in the darkness.

* * *

I awoke to someone dabbing a cool cloth on my face. It was warm and comfortable where I laid. I opened my eyes as I tried to sit up.

"Whoa…lay back down," a hand pushed my good shoulder back into the squishy warmth.

My eyes fluttered open before landing on a man sitting beside me. His arm was extended towards me and it belonged to the hand that was dabbing my face. I brought my hand to my head.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I had so many questions running through my mind, that it added to the blur.

"My name is Michael. What's yours?"

"Um…my name is…Lily," I replied unsurely.

"Well, Lily. Would you mind telling me what you were thinking apparating in the middle of a town full of muggles? With a dead body, nevertheless?"

What _was_ I doing with a dead body? I couldn't remember. What was wrong with me?

"I…uh…I don't know," I drew out, racking my brains.

"You don't know," he interrogated.

"That's what I said," I snapped. "The more I try to think about it, the more my head hurts and everything becomes a blur."

"Sorry," he replied sarcastically. "I'm just trying to assess the situation. I mean you apparate with a dead body--"

"A dead body?!?!" I interrupted.

"Yes." He seemed slightly nervous that I did not know this. "Where are you from, Lily?"

I screwed up my face as I though, searching my mind for the answer. I could feel it lingering on the tip of my tongue, but I could not force it out. I didn't even to need to answer because Michael interrupted.

"Never mind. No question right now. I'm thinking your from somewhere in England, judging my your accent."

"Where are we right now?"

"We're in Abbeville, France."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but do you have any medicine? My shoulder and side are killing me?"

"Yes. I'll go get it."

I watched Michael get up from his chair and exited the room. There was some rustling, before Michael reentered the room, carrying a cup.

"Here," he shoved the cup full of purple liquid at me. "This will help with the pain, but it will make you slightly drowsy."

I looked from the cup to him and then back to the cup before I brought the cup to my lips. I swallowed it's contents in one gulp before handing it back to him.

The effects were immediate. I felt my eyes droop as he asked me something about being a muggleborn.

* * *

"Where…where am I," I asked, in a weak voice.

"Ms. Evans. Welcome back," a cheerful voice called out. "You're at St. Mungos."

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and found an assistant healer standing at my side along with several other people.

The white room had at least 15 other people besides the assistant healer and myself.

"How did I get here," I questioned, as I attempted to shift into a comfortable position.

"I brought you here," a man said, stepping forward from the group.

"Who are you," I asked. I saw him look to the assistant healer and the group before looking back and answering my question.

"You don't remember me?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you who you are," I snapped.

"Lily, my name is Michael. You apparated into my town and I took you back to my house…"

I couldn't concentrate as he was telling me this story--my head was killing me. He said something about a potion, talking in my sleep, Dumbledore, and London.

"…decided I should bring you here. I had hoped I'd find you family waiting here. And when I walked in with you, this lot nearly took me out. So here we are three days later."

"Three days?"

"Yes."

"I'm so glad your okay, Lily," a girl yelled, before she and another girl threw themselves at me.

I immediately stiffen, not knowing these too girls, but didn't say anything.

"Can someone get me my mum and dad," I requested when the two girls let go.

The room went dead silent at my request, before a man with shoulder length black hair stepped forward.

"Lil, we'll go get your mum. But…" he trailed off.

"But what," I looked to anyone to finish.

Another man with messy hair stepped forward.

"Lily, your dad passed a few years ago," his eyes were downcast.

"What," I asked in disbelief.

"You honestly don't remember, Lily," he brought his eyes up to look into mine.

"No. I…" I could feel the tears streaming out my eyes.

"I think everyone should leave. Let's give her some space," said the man with shoulder length hair.

People looked concerned as they filled out of the room, but I couldn't care. My dad was dead, my mom wasn't here, and I didn't remember anything.

* * *

**A/N: another short chapter, and I know its not very good, but I tried. It's hard when I'm not getting many reviews, but I do appreciate the one's I have gotten. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Probably in two weeks. This next week I'm finishing up my first class of medical assisting administration. Now, I'll only have 3 more months of classes then my externship. Welp, please review. Thanks.**

**Jenn**

**Ps. Thanks to those who have voted in my poll. For those who havent voted yet, please do. Thanks again.**


End file.
